The Long Lost Lover
by Hush27
Summary: Same author but different account. Written by foureyesfreak27. Six years later after Len left Kahoko to pursue his career as a violinist, he came back to Japan. Only to find out that Kahoko has a child.
1. Prologue

**The Long Lost Lover**

**By**: _foureyesfreak27/hush27_

*EDITED VERSION*

Beta Reader: The lovely** Ldrmas.** Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

**Six years later…**

The crimson hair woman was waiting outside in front of the building, waiting for a little mischievous boy whom she loved so dearly.

It was a sunny afternoon as parents pick up their children from school. The air was perfectly cool and breezing for such a hot afternoon. Glancing around, she scanned the area to look for her young woman was starting to get worry; where in the world was her son?

She couldn't find him anywhere. She told him specifically where she would be to pick him up from school. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she thought of unhappy things that would've happen to her one and precious son.

She began to move from her current place but was halted by sudden tug behind her. She quickly turned around to find the boy she's been worrying frantically smiling up at her.

She sighed in relief

"Ken, don't ever scared me like that ever again!" The red headed woman scolded her son.

"But I just wanted to surprise you, Mommy." The six years-old said, giving her a toothy grin. He has light blue hair with golden eyes staring at his darling mother. His dimples shown as he smiles brightly.

The young woman sighed, "Just don't ever do that again you understand?"

The boy quickly nodded apprehensively. He knew not to get his mother in her bad mood.

"Let's just go home now."

"But I'm hungry Mommy!" The boy softly whined.

"Didn't I packed you lunch today?" The mother said, putting both of her hands upon her hips.

"Well, I ate all my lunches, but I'm still hungry." The young boy replied innocently as he rubbed his belly.

His mother just shook her head with disbelief. "Alright," she agreed, "I'll buy you some snacks, okay?" She smiled down to her son.

"Thank you, Momma!" Ken thanked as he smiled.

"I love you!" He screeched, launching himself off the sidewalk to embrace his mother.

The woman smiled gently.

The way he smiles reminded her of her last lover. He also had blue hair just like her son. His eyes resemble the honesty eyes her son has.

The boy is the exact replicate of him.

She knew all of those memories of them two are in the past, and will always stay in the past. This is now the present, she can't go back now. She survived six years without him. She forced herself to think that they both moved on, but one thing has kept their bond together and will always. That bond is their one and only precious son as he happily galloped his way right in front of her. She smiled, though they have something that they both shared and made, she knew that it's impossible to look back now.

The mother and son happily went their way to the café. As the boy ran ahead of his mother, he accidentally bumped into a tall fellow before he fell down. The young lad was alert that there was a child that was about to fall before him. The boy jolted slightly from the pain and the impact.

Seeing how much that must've hurt, the older lad helped the young boy up. Why in the world was he running around without supervision?

Where is his mother?

He glanced around, looking for a woman that could quite possibly be searching for her son, but he noticed no signs of any. He looked down at the boy. As he did he was surprise that the boy didn't cry. And though he jolted in pain, he didn't cry at all. He looked at the boy closely and examined him carefully. His features remind himself of how he had looked back when he was a child. It was truly interesting to see. Who's ever the father of this child might have a striking resemblance with him?

"Ken!" A frantic motherly voice suddenly cried out.

He swiftly turned around to find a young red head woman coming towards them, looking absolutely mortified.  
"Ken! What happened?" She asked in a worry tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I tripped and fell down." The kid meekly confessed. The young woman bent down and treated her son's injury. The young lad witnessed all of this. He stared at the young women with disbelief. He wondered if she remembered him, at all. He wanted to know but she didn't even look up nor flinch at him.

"I apologized for my son, please forgive him." She then bowed apologetically. The young lad opened his mouth to say something but the young woman and her son had already gone off. He stared at the two of them as they make their way to a nearby café. He stood in the same spot, without moving an inch of his muscle for about a minute. He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

Under his breath, he said the name of his long lost lover softly and so melancholy, as if it too good to be true.

"Kahoko."


	2. Chapter 1: Flashback

**The Long Lost Lover**

**Written By:** Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**Chapter 1: **Flashbacks

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I reloaded a new chapter. Hope you all liked it.

**Disclaimer**: IDOLCDO

* * *

_Flashback:_

Len woke up late. His body still aches from last night, but that doesn't matter. Len looked beside him, there was no one there. Instead, there was a note from Kahoko. She was explaining how she had to leave for work early and she is sorry.

Len chuckled; well at least he could sleep late today. He decided to take a quick shower.

After his shower, his phone suddenly rings. He reached for his phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

_"Hey Lenny Boy!"_ the caller said. It was Yoshiro-san, his agent/manager.

Len sighed. "How many time have I told you to not call me 'Lenny'?"

Yoshiro-san ignored what Len had just said. _"Anyways, do you remember Austin from Venice?"_ he asked.

"The one I meet at that party? Yea, what about it?"

_"Well, he asked me how good you are and I was like 'Really good!' and he was like 'Really?' And I was like 'Yes sir!' and he was like-"_

"Just get to the point will you!" Len said sounding pissed off.

_"He wants you to join his orchestra! Can you believe it? **The** Austin Graham wants you, Len Tsukimori, to join **his** orchestra!"_

Len was speechless. He couldn't believe what he had heard. **The **Austin Graham, the famous director, wants him to join his orchestra!

"When do I leave?"

_"Answer the question first; do you want to join his famous orchestra?"_

"Yes! Of course! Just tell me when do I leave?" he sounded eager.

_"Well that's the problem,"_ he said hesitating, _"since you've agreed, he wants you to leave as soon as possible."_

"How soon is soon?"

_"…Tomorrow."_

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Len yelled.

_"Hey ow! Stop screamin' will ya? I'm sorry; it's first come first serve. If he don't get your answer, he's gonna ask someone else and they'll take your place! You don't want that do you?"_

There was silence in the other line. "Let me talk about this with Kahoko first and ask what she thinks about this," Len said.

_"Well ya gotta do it tonight or else the offer is gone man,_" Yoshiro said.

"Alright, bye Yoshiro-san," he hung up. Len sat on the bed thinking about his decision. He wanted to go but he'll have to leave Kahoko. He thought about his decision wisely and carefully. He wanted to pursue his dream as a violinist. He decided to talk to Kahoko about his when she comes home.

Len suddenly got a text from Kahoko, saying that she's going to work late and she's sorry once again. Len sighed; how in the world is he going to explain the situation to Kahoko when she's not even here?

Len waited till 11:00 pm. He was getting very impatient every second. He tried calling many times to Kahoko, but she wouldn't pick up. He gave up trying after about the thirtieth call. He decided to wait for her instead, but got knocked out because he was tired.

About 11:30 pm, Kahoko arrived home, entering the apartment as quietly as she can. She knew Len would be asleep by now. When she saw Len sleeping peacefully, she smiled. She walked towards him and gave him a light kiss on the lip. She changed and snuggled next to him and finally drifted her way to slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Kahoko got a call from work. Her boss wanted her to come to work early again today. She wrote another letter to Len saying that she's sorry for coming home late and leaving early and will make it up for him. She gave him a quick kiss before leaving him in his peaceful sleep.

Len woke up late again. He had been meaning to talk to Kahoko since last night. He checked beside him if Kahoko was there, but yet he found another letter. He read the letter and sighed.

How is he ever going to tell her about his departure to Vienna? He didn't know what else to do. Should he visit Kahoko's work this morning? Or should he just call her again? He didn't know what to do and began to be paranoid.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He checked the caller ID; it was Yoshiro-san.

"Hello."

_"Lenny boy! Where are you?"_ he exclaimed.

"What do you mean where am I?" Len asked.

_"You're supposed to be in the airport 20 minutes ago!"_

Len was confused. "You never told me anything about going to the airport this morning."

_"I **did** tell you that you'd be leaving today!"_ he said almost yelling.

Len didn't know what to do. He hasn't told Kahoko any of this. He has to make a quick and final decision that will affect both his life and Kahoko's.

What can he do? He had been dreaming all his musical career to be part of Austin Graham's orchestra.

Damn it all, he will have to be selfish for just this one time.

"…Fine, just wait for me. I'll be in the airport in 10 minutes."

_"Have you talked to Kahoko-san about this?"_ Yoshiro asked.

"It doesn't matter, I think she'll understand how important this is," Len answered.

_"Well alright, be careful man,_" he said before hanging up.

Len immediately started to pack his stuff. He should be in time for his flight if he calls Kahoko now and tell her about the situation. He dialed Kahoko's number; it rang for quite a long time.

She won't pick up Len said to himself. He tried again and again, but by the tenth call, he gave up. He decided to write a note for Kahoko. He got all of suit cases and headed for the door. He looked back once more, glancing around the apartment. He made his decision already, and he can't turn back now.

"I love you, Kahoko, and I'm sorry," was the last thing he said before closing the door behind him and drove away to the airport to pursue his dream.

* * *

Kahoko arrived home around the afternoon. She noticed that Len wasn't home. She looked and scanned around the room, noticing that somehow the room feels empty. She checked the closet, Len's clothes were gone.

_ What's going on?_ She thought.

Perhaps he's in an urgent trip?

She was searching the apartment for clues; she found a letter for her on top of their bed.

_Kahoko,_

_I'm sorry. I had to leave for Vienna today. I tried calling you many times yesterday and today to talk about this, but you wouldn't pick up. I'm sorry for leaving you for this selfish wish of mine. I can't be there for you anymore. Please just forget me. I just wanted you to be happy, find someone else that can accomplish the job that I can't. I will always love you, and I'm truly sorry._

_I'm truly sorry,_

_Len_

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand what's going on. Why did Len left suddenly? He didn't explain that part in his letter. Anger and frustration flush her cheeks.

She cried and cried. She read the letter over and over again, trying to understand what he meant by that. But at the end, she still can't understand the meaning. She didn't understand why in the world Len had told her to forget about him. She didn't know what else to do. He's been a part of her life, now he left without saying goodbye. She was dizzy. She reached for her phone inside her coat pocket and dialed a number.

_"Hello,_" the other line said.

"Nami, it's me Kahoko," she said trying to hold back her tears.

_"Kahoko, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_ Nami asked in worry.

"He left."

_"What the heck are you talking about Kahoko? Did you and Len have a fight?"_ Nami asked in suspicious.

Kahoko broke into a soft sob. "No Nami, he," she took a deep breath before continuing. "He left, Len, to Vienna."

Nami was confused, "What do you mean he went to Venice? Aren't you two together?"

"I'll explain everything later. Can I go to your house for tonight? I really need someone right now." She said almost pleading.

_"Of course Kahoko, you're welcome anytime,"_ Nami said.

"Does that include now?" Kahoko asked.

_"Of course, come over to my house, tell me what exactly happened."_

"I will Nami I'll be there in 10 minutes, bye," she said and hung up. She sighed, how can he do this to her? It was all so sudden; she wasn't prepared for this to happen. She grabbed the note and stuffed it inside her purse. She then grabbed her coat and shoes, and headed out to the parking lot where she parked her car.

She started the engine and off she went. Tears roll down her eyes as she drove to Nami's house.

She couldn't get over the fact that he just left a note saying that he's sorry and forget about him. How could he? He didn't bother explaining the details for her, why did he just suddenly leave? Is it because she wasn't home for the past two days? No, the letter specifically says that he left for Vienna to pursue his career.

If he'd just waited for her, she'll understand and they both will make a wise decision. Kahoko pulled over in front of Nami's house, stepping out of her vehicle and slammed the car door shut. Reluctantly, she made her way to the door and rang the doorbell. A figure opened the door as soon as she heard the first bell.

"Oh. My. God. Kahoko, you're a mess! Come in, come in!" Nami said as she gestures Kahoko inside her house. "Now," Nami said as she closed the door behind her, "Can you kindly explain to me what's-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Kahoko ran up and embrace her, tightly. She started to sob even harder than before. "It hurts so much, Nami. It hurts so much," Kahoko said as she cries onto Nami's shoulder.

"There, there," Nami said as she pats Kahoko in the head, embracing her back. "Shhhh, it's okay now," she whispered hushing Kahoko softly. "Let it all out."

After a restless five minutes of sobbing, Kahoko finally stopped. But she still wasn't satisfied. Her eyes were now swollen due to her amount of sobbing. She's a mess. When she finally settled down, Nami made her a hot cup of tea.

"Here, this'll help you warm up a bit," Nami said as she hands Kahoko the cup of tea.

Kahoko looked up. "Thank you," she said and took the tea from Nami. They both were settling down in Nami's living room, where the girls are sitting in the couch. Nami gave Kahoko a blanket to wrap herself into.

"Have you calmed down?" Nami asked.

Kahoko nodded and took a sip of her hot tea. "Yes, I'm sorry Nami."

"No need to be sorry since you look like a mess," she said and paused before continuing, "what happened between you and Len?"

After hearing this question, Kahoko puts down her tea on top of the coffee table and took a deep breath. "We," she hesitated, "We broke up."

Nami's eyes widen in surprise, "You guys broke up? Why?"

"He left for Vienna to pursue his career." Kahoko confessed.

"Wait a minute. He left to Vienna, to pursue his career, and not bother taking you with him?" Nami said trying to get the point of this matter.

"Yes, he left me a note." Kahoko reached for her purse and dug in to find the note from Len. She handed to Nami. Nami grabbed the note from Kahoko's hand and read it. She shook her head, crumbled the note, and threw it aside.

"This is a load of bullshit! What the hell is he thinking?" Nami said angrily.

"Nami, it's his decision, let it be."

"NO. No, no. no! Why does he have to be a coward and leave you behind like that? Is he that selfish of not bothering to talk to you about this?" Nami screamed.

"Nami, I wasn't home for the past two days. He needed to make a quick decision that'll affect both of our lives."

"So? What does that got to do about leavin' his girlfriend behind?"

"Nami, I can't blame him for what he has done now. Though I am devastated about this, but I don't have the right to choose his path in life." Kahoko said to Nami with a brave face. "I'm sure-"she said trying to continue.

Nami quirked a brow. "Kahoko? What's wrong?" she said going to her.

"I don't- murph!" she said and headed to the bathroom. She yanked the bathroom door open and turned on the light.

Kahoko began vomiting viciously, holding her stomach for dear life as she continued vomiting out. Nami ran to the bathroom as soon as she heard Kahoko barfed.

"Kahoko! What's wrong? Are you sick?" Nami asked in panic.

"No, I don't think I'm sick," she said as she snuck the words between her vomit.

Nami was confused. Kahoko said she wasn't feeling sick, but why in the world would she be vomiting out of the blue? Wait, Nami thought, don't tell me…Is she?

"Kahoko, when was the last time you had your period?"

Panting, Kahoko answered, "Last month, why?"

"Did you have your period already?" Nami said suddenly in a serious tone of voice.

"Come to think of it, mine somehow didn't come…" she trailed off knowing the meaning of why Nami asked all those questions. Kahoko looked up, she saw Nami nodding.

"No…It can't be...I'm...pregnant?"

* * *

**A/N:** So I combined the two flashbacks together :) Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh, another thing, I changed the fact that Len went to Vienna instead of Venice. yeah I know, but trust me, it won't make a huge difference in the story.

Review please! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Being Strong

**The Long Lost Lover**

**Written By: **Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**Chapter 2:** Being Strong

**Disclaimer: **IDNOLCDO

**A/N: **Another reload :D Enjoy!

* * *

It's been three days ever since his encounter with Kahoko and her son, Len was full of unanswer thoughts.

Was that really her son? Why does that little boy reminded him of himself so much?

He was in his hotel room, lying down day-dreaming. He just can't believe that after six years of not seeing her, he would see her coincidentally walking aimlessly down the street. But she wasn't alone, she was with a son. Jealously began to ignite inside of him. Who the hell is this new guy that had stolen her heart? He knew he has not right to claim her after what he had done to her long ago, but he just can't picture her with another man. It's all too much for him.

His phone sudden rang, breaking his long trance of thoughts. Len groaned in annoy as he reaches for his phone on top of the table next to him. He checked the caller ID; it was Yoshiro.

_What the hell does he want?_

He flipped his phone open. "Hello," he said flatly, uninterested of what he has to say to him.

_"Oi, Lenny boy, where are you?"_ Yoshiro asked worriedly, somehow it seems like he was scolding Len.

"Enjoying my day off, what else?" Len muttered. He really wanted to enjoy his day off and Yoshiro was one of the people who are ruining it for him.

He heard Yoshiro let out a tired sigh on the other line._ "Look here Len; you have an appointment with the pianist that's going to be you're accompaniment in your concert."_

Len sighed heavily, "Can't I just enjoy my day off peacefully without meeting anyone?"

_"Of course, once you finish doing what you have to first. Besides, Austin let you take a day off from the orchestra so you can clear your mind up. After you came back from Japan, you've been in your own world. What's the matter with you boy? You've made mistakes here and there when you practice. Plus you have a solo with the accompaniment of a famous pianist. The orchestra gave you a day to get your act straight. So you basically don't have a day off to slack off. Now, if you may, get your ass down before I make you."_ Yoshiro demanded.

Len groaned, "Fine, where do I meet this pianist?"

_"I'm downstairs in the hotel lobby with the pianist, come down. Now._" Yoshiro told him before hanging up.

Len hung up and muttered a swear. He had totally forgotten that he supposed to meet the pianist accompaniment today. He ruffled his hair and massaged his temple as he gathers his energy to meet his pianist. For starters, he has no clue who this pianist is. He was only given the explanation that this pianist was quite a talented one who didn't pursue his career as much as he did. He doesn't know the name of the man for crying out loud.

He grabbed his leather jacket before heading downstairs to the lobby.

Once in the lobby, Len scanned the place to find Yoshiro. He spotted him in the nearby entrance and saw Yoshiro with someone familiar from the back, probably the pianist he has to meet. The tall lad next to Yoshiro was stocky-built, with dark green silky hair that ruffles down his neck. He was wearing a black V-neck tee-shirt and navy blue jeans. Len got closer to catch a glimpse of the tall lad. Perhaps they've met before. He looks familiar with an acquaintance of his in the past.

Yoshiro noticed that Len was walking towards them and turns around. "Oi, Len, took you long enough!" Yoshiro exclaimed. The green hair lad turned around to follow Yoshiro's gaze, only to find out that the violinist he's accompanying is no other than Len Tsukimori.

"Oh you've got to be kiddin' me," Len muttered in disappointment and annoyed after seeing his face. It clicked to him once he saw the green hair lad smirked at the sight of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great prodigy Tsukimori," the green hair chuckled darkly and grinned once he saw Len.

"Humph, I guess the soccer freak really did continue his path of being a pianist," Len shot at him.

Ryoutaro shrugged, "Hey, I never really did, just simply doing his as a favor for a friend."

"Why would I care?" Len said in disgust as he faces the other way.

Yoshiro looked at Ryoutaro, then at Len. Puzzled, he asked, "You two know each other?"

"Way back in High School my friend," Ryoutaro said still keep his eyes on Len without breaking his grin.

A tense and weird atmosphere was created transparently between the two men. Yoshiro didn't know what's going on, but by the looks of it, he's probably guessing that they're in a bad relationship.

He was puzzled at first, knowing that Len knew someone from his past life. Due to Len's lack of social life with the media, the press and with other musicians, he was so sure that he was an anti-social person back when he was young, so he was sure that he didn't have any friends.

_Well at least he got to make friends with at least one person; though I doubt that they're in a good relationship__._

"Uh, so yeah," Yoshiro began, "I guess you two know what you're supposed to do now eh?"

The two of them seems to be glaring at each other for quite some times. For all those years, the hatred between them hasn't changed or strayed one bit. But now they have to put aside those unnecessary things and focus on this upcoming concert. Though they despise each other, they'll have to deal with working together.

"Yeah, so when do you want to start practicing for the music we're gonna play, Tsukimori?" Ryoutaro ask smirking. He knows by giving him this look, it'll tick him off even more, and he's enjoying it with quite a pleasure.

Len sneered. "Why don't we start now?" Len said still glaring at Ryoutaro. Annoyed with frustration, Len bitterly turned away and began to walk.

"Well, alright, it's not my concert anyways," Ryoutaro shrugged and grin, following Len not that far behind him. Len rolled his eyes after hearing that.

"Uh," Yoshiro said puzzled, "I guess I leave you two for some practicing." He called out to get Len's attention before forgetting, "Remember, practice with the orchestra, tomorrow. Pronto." He stated before taking his leave.

_Whatever, the least you could do before I met my pianist was give me his name, _Len thought to himself. They were already up in the alley where Len's room was located. "There's a practice room near my hotel room, it's on the left, three rooms down. Just go and I'll meet you there. I need to get my violin." He tossed a room card to Ryoutaro and he caught it within a blink of an eye.

Ryoutaro sighed. "You've never changed over the course of those years eh?" he muttered harshly but soft, making sure that it wasn't audible for Len to hear him, before making his way to the practice room.

Len ignored, he obviously got good ears and heard what Ryoutaro had just said. He then dug down to his pocket for his card and swiped it in the door handle. The door automatically opens and Len went his room, finding his violin to practice. When he located his violin, he grabbed it and suddenly wondered something out of the blue. _Did she continue playing the violin? _Ever since that day he left, he wasn't sure if Kahoko would continue playing. He left her in a vulnerable position. He can't regret it now, it's too late. Besides, she looked happy with her son. He knew that she probably found someone else. He grabbed his violin and headed to the practice room.

When he opens the door, he was greeted by Ryoutaro's comment. "Wow, you sure are rich, having a practice room near your hotel room. Neat." He said examining the vast room. It has a grand piano near the large framed window, loads of shelves filled with music pieces, shelves of classical music and CDs, and much more. The practice room was a lot fancier than what Ryoutaro had imagined it would be.

"What do you prefer to play?" Len then ask completely ignoring the comment he just made. He made his way to the shelf full of famous classical composers and began his hunt for a music piece.

"Tsk, same as always, ignoring people," Ryoutaro muttered. "It's your concert, your pick."

"Fine then, Beethoven's Sonata No. 5; The Spring," he said as he picks out the music score from the shelf and place it in the stand in front of him.

Ryoutaro arched a brow, "Hello? Forgetting someone?" Len gave him a what-the-hell look. Ryoutaro shot back the same exact look to Len. Len rolled his eyes in annoyed.

He then handed Ryoutaro his part in the music. "Thank you," he mumbled and snatch the music from Len's hand.

They practice for about three hours. Since they both are professional musicians, they don't need that much of a practice. Though they work those long hours, polishing every measures of the piece, fixing the hard parts, it was worth their while at least. They often argued in some cases, but overall, they were mature enough to know how important the concert was and it was good for image in public, so they somehow managed to stop and continue on with their rehearsal. Once they finished, they packed up their stuff and organized another practice date.

Ryoutaro was gathering his things until suddenly his phone rang. He reached for it in his pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he answered.

Len was obviously not interested. He put back his violin carefully in its case and gathered his things.

"Oh hey Hino, what's up?"

Hearing the name clicked from Len's mind. _Kahoko? He still kept in contact with Kahoko? _Len purposely lean closer hoping that his ears would eavesdropped their conversation.

"You want me to pick up Ken from school?...Oh, okay, you'll be late hunh? …Nah, I'm not busy at all….Got it, alright, see ya later…..No problem, that kid loves me…..I'll bring him over my place for the time being…..Hahahahaha, alright…alright, bye." He closed his phone and turns his attention back to gathering his stuff.

Len was trying to mind his own business, but couldn't help but to overhear the conversation between Ryoutaro and Kahoko. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I didn't mean to pry, but was that Kah-, I mean Hino?"

Ryoutaro arched a brow, "Yea, so what?"

"Nothing, just wondering," he said and turned away.

Ryoutaro gave him a skeptical look. "Why do you ask?"

"I said it's nothing," Len repeated again with a stern face.

"Alright, alright, I hear ya," Ryoutaro said gesturing him to stop glaring.

Ryoutaro headed towards the door ready to leave. He turned around to say something to Len.

"By the way, nice to see you after all those years," he sarcastically remarked.

"Whatever, you're still the same soccer freak I know," Len muttered angrily and loudly as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't bother going to her anymore, it'll only hurt the both of you and _him_," he emphasized the last word before closing the door behind him.

Len stood there, staring at the door before him as he was still, not moving a single muscle. He couldn't believe what Ryoutaro had told him. His astonished face says it all; the surprise reaction when Ryoutaro said 'him'.

"_Don't bother going to her anymore, it'll only hurt the both of you and _him_."_

Those are the only phrase that kept echoing in his head throughout the rest of the day as he tries to know what he meant by them.

* * *

Kahoko was working late.

Again.

She asked helped from Ryoutaro if he could pick up Ken from school today. Of course Ryoutaro would happily do it for her; considering that Ken really admires Ryoutaro. She thanked Ryoutaro again and was very grateful for his help, she was saying that she was sorry for the burden; of course he doesn't mind it at all. She was thankful for all his help. He's always there for her even those past 6 years. Though she raised her one and only son alone; her senpais, kouhais and friends were there for her. To her, they were already like families.

Kahoko was behind her desk, organizing papers and files for her class. She massages her temple and continues on with her work; scanning papers and documents that were piled up on top of her desk. She teaches at Seiso Academy, a high school teacher in the Music Department. Her co-workers adore her determination and hard working for the school. She loved he job and enjoying working there. There was a suddenly soft knock on her door, she flinches.

"Sorry to bother you, Hino-san," the voice said as a figure pecks his head inside the classroom. It was one of her co-worker, Senri Kurosaki. He was the most popular teacher in school in both Music and General Department. The Music Department female teachers were the lucky ones since he's working as an English teacher in their department. He's handsome, smart, funny, easy-going, and fun to work with; both students and teachers adore him. Many teachers and students have confessed their feelings towards him but he politely rejects their confession, saying that he's not into anyone right now. But that sly teacher, he actually has someone in mind.

"Kurosaki-san, how may I help you," she offered a smile as she rises up from her desk.

"Oh well, I was just about to go home now…Do you need any help at all?" he asked as he glance at the piles of paperwork that was on top on her desk.

"No, thank you for the offer though. Have a good day, Kurosaki-san," she smiled; politely rejecting his offer and gave her attention back to work.

Senri smiled back. "You too Hino-san. Um, have you, um, thought about the thing I said the other day?" he asked anxiously as he stuttered in his own words.

"Oh," Kahoko said as she remembers. The other day, Senri asked her out for dinner. But of course Kahoko wasn't ready to date anyone yet, after what happened 6 years ago. She said that she'll think about it before answering his offer.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. I've been busy with work, plus I have to take care of my son, Kennsuke." She apologized.

"Oh, no it's okay! I mean, I understand how hard it is for you to manage your busy schedule." He forced out a laugh. "No biggy, maybe some other time."

"Yea, maybe," Kahoko muttered quietly.

"So, have a nice day Hino-san," he smiled and takes his leave, frowning at the answer he got from her.

Kahoko sighed. Work has been a hassle these past few days. She hasn't been getting enough sleep nor has she been spending time with her son. Bags were beginning to form under her eyes; she was getting paler every day. Piles of work have been added up in her desk; grading students work, helping students after school, working with other teachers and more. It has been a long week and she needed rest.

After three long hours of working and organizing, she finally finished her last stack of files and got ready to pick up her son. She grabbed both her coat and her purse before she went to pick up her son.

* * *

Ryoutaro brought Ken over at his place after he picked up Ken from school. Since he didn't know when Kahoko will be picking up her son, he made dinner for him. They decided to play some game consoles afterwards. Of course, they played each other, challenged each other, but most of all, they had fun. At first, Ryoutaro was beating Ken at everything, but as the day goes by, Ken was surprisingly beating Ryoutaro in everything they've played near the end. After long hours of playing games, having snacks, and having fun, Ryoutaro finally gave up, knowing that the results will be the same. Though this kid has the ability to play the violin like his father at such a young age, he has his mother's warmness in him when he has fun playing. Ryoutaro smiled, he reminds him of Kahoko so much. But at the same time, the kid's features resemble his fathers. This makes Ryoutaro frowned. How can someone so cheery be the son of a man whose cold and anti-social towards others?

"Fine," Ryoutaro said as he gave up, "you win Ken, and I lose."

"Yes!" Ken exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. The truth was that Ryoutaro was exhausted. The kid has so much energy and been nagging him to play some more and rematches.

_Ding Dong! _The bell rang. Ryoutaro got up and fix himself as he went to answer the door.

"Hey Hino, you're finally here," Ryoutaro said as he takes his breath from exhaustion.

"Why? What's the matter?" Kahoko asked puzzled.

"Your boy, he has way too much energy! I can't keep up with the kid!" he whined.

"Tsuchiura,_ you_ sound like a kid," Kahoko giggled.

Ken ran to the door once he heard his mother has arrived.

"Momma!" he exclaimed happily as ran up to her arms. Kahoko bends down and embraced him back; smiling towards her son.

Kahoko looked up to her son. "So, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I beat Uncle Ryuu in everything!" he exclaimed happily. Kahoko softly pinched his nose and smiled.

"Hey now, don't exaggerate," Ryoutaro said glaring playfully at Ken.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. Now, say thank you to Uncle Ryuu," she said.

Ken turned and ran up to him, embracing him. "Thank you Uncle Ryuu! You're the best!"

Ryoutaro ruffled Ken's hair and patted his head. "No problem Ken, come over next time. But, I'll beat you." He warned playfully.

Ken laughed, "You bet, but I'll still be the best!"

"Alright, say goodbye now."

"Oh Hino," Ryoutaro said before forgetting, "here." He handed Kahoko a pair of ticket.

"What's this?" Kahoko said as she examines the tickets.

"Well, this week, on Saturday, there's going to be a concert. And I'm just merely a piano accompanist," He paused before continuing. "_He's _going to be there."

Kahoko froze in place. The moment Ryoutaro mention _him_, she shivers, knowing exactly who he was mentioning. "Oh," was the only thing she could say.

"It's okay if you guys can't come; I'm just there to be his accompaniment. So…"

"No, we'll be there, cheering for you," she smiled. "It's okay, I thought he was in Venice, when did he arrived?"

"Three days ago," Ryoutaro answered. "Hino, you don't have to push yourself. It's my fault for bringing this up. He's just going to be here for a short while and will head back to Venice in no time." He sighs.

Kahoko forced a smile, "No I want to do this. Ken would love to see you play, besides, he could learn from the best. The presence of him won't be ruining me anymore Tsuchiura, so it'll be fine."

Ryoutaro chucked. "Well alright, it's this Saturday; I'll pick the both of you up."

"No it's okay, I'll drive there myself," she insisted.

Ryoutaro chuckled, "Always the stubborn one," he muttered softly.

"Alright, have a good evening Tsuchiura." She said and smiled.

"You too, bye buddy," Ryoutaro said looking down at Ken as he waved.

"Bye Uncle Ryuu," Ken said smiling and waved goodbye.

"Oi, Hino!" Ryoutaro called out.

Kahoko turned to see what's wrong.

"Don't overwork yourself, you need rest!" he said as he smiles.

Kahoko smiled back, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Have a good evening Tsuchiura." She said before turning back as she sauntered away with her son beside her.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Surreptitious Yunoki

**Chapter 3 :** Surreptitious Yunoki

**Hush27**

**Disclaimer: **IDNLCDO

* * *

The sound of his phone vibrating loudly made Len groaned. He reached for his phone and checked the caller ID, it was his mother. He sighed.

_What could mother possibly want?_

He flipped his phone open.

"Yes, mother?" Len answered politely.

"Oh, Len! It's been three days since your arrival! Why haven't you paid a visit to your dear mother?" his mother motherly scolded him.

Len sighed, "I'm sorry mother; I'm just busy with the orchestra and the concert we've been planning this Saturday."

"Well you're not busy now aren't you?" His mother asked

"No."

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No," he replied once again.

"Well why don't you come over and visit! I made dinner already!" his mother pleaded him.

Len muttered something incoherent and began to rub his temple. He was about to reject the offer but he knows that his mother _will _make him go either way. "Alright mother, I'll be there in 10 minutes," he finally said.

"Alright, do drive safe tonight Len," his mother said.

"Yes mother, goodbye," he said and hung up before his mother has the chance to say something. He grabbed his jacket and keys and headed to the parking lot. He located his black Mercedes parked in a lone corner of the lot and hopped in; starting the engine as he adjusts his seatbelt.

Traffic was nowhere near as bad at this time of the evening. There were rarely any cars passing by. Street lights and the moon was the only guiding light.

Just thinking about what had happened earlier today was making his head throb in pain. Damn Ryoutaro, was he purposely trying piss him off or what? Well whatever he was trying to attempt, it was working perfectly and it got to him. He couldn't think straight, he's been in his own little world ever since. Adding on to the stressful morning, Yoshiro called again, reminding him again that tomorrow that he'll have to practice with Ryoutaro and with the orchestra.

_Great, Just great. Why the hell am I stuck with the soccer freak?_

He massaged his temple. This was all too much. Too much for him to bear ever since his arrival back to Japan. He shoved the frivolous memories of today and concentrated back on the road.

He truly detest having dinner with his mother. But he sometimes does not have the heart to decline the offer. She would always interrogate him no matter what he said or excuse of saying that nothing happened or the 'I've been working all day so I didn't get a chance to take a break' kind of excuse. Well, at least he wouldn't have to eat any microwavable food. He's getting sick and tired of those instant foods like noodles.

A blue car sudden appeared on his side parallel to where his car is standing. He squinted his eyes to see the driver. He does not know why he's doing this ridiculous thing, almost as if he's stalking the person beside of him. The driver was obviously a girl. Her features consist of long wavy fierce red hair and porcelain flawless skin that was lit up as light in the darkness.

His eyes went wide at the realization.

That woman was the one and only Ryoutaro said to stay away from. Yes, it was his Kahoko. He shifted his gaze at the passenger behind her; it was the boy he had bumped into three days ago.

_Honk! Honk!_ The car behind him impatiently honked loudly; almost making Len jump out of his seat. He twitched and snapped out of his gaze. He looked up at the traffic light and found the green light lit. He quickly glanced back at the car he was just gazing upon on earlier, but that car has driven away. _Honk! Honk! _The car behind him honks his horn again.

"Alright, alright geez!" Len muttered annoyed as he began driving.

_Was that really Kahoko? _He thought.

He shook his head, shoving the thoughts behind his mind and put his attention back on driving. He couldn't afford to be daydreaming while driving especially at night.

He then took a slight left turn and saw his parent's house by the corner. He parked out in front of the house, switched off the engines, and stepped out of his vehicle. Walking towards the front steps, he saw a figure in front of him, ready to give a warm greeting.

"Len!" a voice called out happily; it was his mother. Bright and radiant as ever. She ran up to him to embrace him. Len enveloped his body around his mother to return the hug.

"Oh, Len! I'm so glad you visit! I've miss you so much!" his mother exclaimed as she embraces her son even harder, making it unbearable for him to breath.

"Mother, can't breathe," he said gasping for air. His mother realized what she was doing to her son and immediately let go. She giggled.

"It's good to see you again, mother, you look healthy," he said as he takes his bow.

His mother chuckled, "Come on in son, dinners' inside."

Both Len and his mother gathered around the dinner table. The foods were already served and ready to eat. Len took the seat across his mother.

"Mother, where's Father?" Len wondered.

"He's still on his Europe tour, but he'll be back soon to see you," his mother assured him.

They ate their dinner mostly in silence; and awkward silence, until Len's mother broke the silence.

"So, how was Vienna Len? Is everyone in the orchestra nice to you?" his mother inquired while smiling.

Len took a sip of his drink. "Yes mother, everyone's pleasant. Venice is a beautiful place to live." he said, still keeping his attention on his plate.

"Len," his mother called him.

Len looked up.

"Do you ever still contact any of your friends lately?"

Len halted. He didn't know how to answer a question like this. After he left, he hasn't been keeping in contact with anyone at all. "No, mother I haven't," he answered.

"Why don't you pay them a visit, like a gathering?" his mother suggested.

"I believe that it will be a hassle to their busy schedule, mother," he told her. "Plus, I haven't kept in any contact with any of them."

"Well, Yoshiro-san informed me that you're doing a performance with an acquaintance of yours from the past. I believe he said his name was Ryoutaro Tsuchiura?" his mother said.

"Yoshiro did?" Len asked astonished.

_That bastard. I specifically told him_ not_ to tell any of this to my mother!_

"Yes, he did. So I'm planning to invite all of your friends to your concert," she smiled.

_Clang! _Len dropped his spoon after hearing what his mother had just told him. "Pardon?"

"I said that I'm inviting every one of your friends to your concert," she repeated. "Is something the matter, Len?"

_I'm going to kill that bastard when I see him._

"Mother, there's no need for you to do something so bothersome," he assured her as he picks up his fork and continue his meal, forgetting what he heard and what just happened.

"Oh Len, stop being so mean, I'm sure everyone misses you."

"But mother-"he began to protest.

Misa held a hand up to halt him. "No buts Len, I'm the one that's going to invite them whether you like it or not."

Len sighed in defeat. His mother can be so persist at times. "Fine, as you wish."

His mother smiled, "That's better."

After dinner, Len bid goodbye to his mother and thanked him for the wonderful dinner he had, since he's getting sick and tired after eating microwaveable foods for so long. He started his engine and drove away slowly.

Once he arrived in his hotel room, he quickly shrugged off his jacket, tossed it to his desk chair and threw his keys on top of the nightstand. He then made his way to his bed and growled at his huge headache. He rubbed his temple but it somehow didn't help. He muttered a curse. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the sleeping and the migraine pills.

He headed back to his bed to find his water bottle. He popped the pills in his mouth and chugged down his water, gulping every last drop of it. He didn't bother changing his clothes; he was too exhausted from his activities today. The side effects from the pills made him dizzy drowsy and sleepy. Within seconds, his eyelids shut and soon fall to one of the deepest and relaxing slumber.

* * *

Kahoko woke up the next day being greeted by the early morning bliss. She promptly put on her slippers and robe before proceeding towards the bathroom. She then started her morning routines; taking a quick and relaxing shower, wash her face and brush her teeth. She then quietly makes her way to her son's room, where she finds him sleeping peacefully. She giggled. His angelic face is so innocent, his disheveled hair is scattered around his pillow. She tucked in a strand of his light blue hair behind his ear and continues to stroke his blue locks as she examine him. Everything; from his looks to the way he plays reminded her of his father. Especially those eyes; those golden gleaming eyes that are filled with innocents and happiness, she sighed. Every time she looked closely to her son, it always reminds her of Len.

A groan escapes from the child's mouth. He slowly opened his eyelids and blink for sometimes before childishly yawn. Kahoko giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Morning sweetie," Kahoko greeted and pressed her lips against his temple.

"Morning momma," Ken greeted back and smiled brightly.

Kahoko laughed, "Alright now since you're awake, go get ready for school now."

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted and ran off to his bathroom.

Kahoko shook her head while smiling, though his looks resemblance his father, she couldn't help but to admit that his personalities are just like hers. She headed towards the kitchen and started to prepare for breakfast.

Shortly after, Ken came running downstairs and quickly took his seat at the breakfast table, complaining that his stomach is growling. Kahoko scolded her son to not run down the stairs before he would trip and fell. Sadly, Ken had inherited his mother's clumsiness, it was already bad enough for him to be so energetic but yet he could be such a klutz sometimes.

"What's for breakfast momma?" Ken asked innocently.

"Egg, bacon and toast," she answered and place his share of the breakfast in front of him. Ken immediately grabbed his fork and knife and dig in. Kahoko laughed.

"Ken! Where are your manners? If you eat too fast you're going to choke!" she reprimanded her son as she held her laugh.

"Sorry momma," he pouted and continue his meal slowly.

After breakfast, Ken went upstairs to prepare himself for school while Kahoko stayed in the kitchen to prepare her son's lunch. After she had finished, she promptly went to her room to change and get ready for work. She wore her white blouse and buttoned them, and then tossed on her gray skirt and tucked the blouse inside before zipping her zipper. She then put on her gray vest and button it up till the second button. She made her way towards her mirror and examines herself. She put up her rich red hair into a messy bun, leaving a few locks dangling down the back of her neck. Once she's satisfied on the way she looked, she grabbed her work bag and headed downstairs, only to find that her son is already putting on his shoes.

"Come on momma! Let's go!" he said eagerly.

A laugh escapes from Kahoko. "Alright, alright Ken! Let mommy get her shoes first," she said as she grabs her high heels. She grabbed her keys and opened the door for the both of them. She closed the door behind her and locked it before heading towards her car where her son was already buckled up in the back seats.

She shoved the keys in the slot before starting the engine and off they went to start yet another adventure of their life.

* * *

Len awoke in the following morning by his loud phone vibrating off the night stand. He groaned in annoyed. Who could be calling him early in the morning? With a final stretch, he promptly got up and reached for his phone. He flipped his phone open to answer it without even to bother looking up at the caller ID.

He began to answer the call, "Hel-"

"Where the fuck are you?" the other line yelled abruptly interrupting his greeting.

_Great, what a good way to start the morning_, he thought sarcastically.

"What do you want Yoshiro?" Len asked annoyed.

"Do you really want to know? Really? Well then, Len Tsukimori, why don't you first start off by checking your goddamn clock?" Yoshiro demanded harshly.

Len swiftly turned around to the alarm clock in his night stand and immediately shot his eyes open.

Fuck, 8:06 A.M., he was_ so_ dead.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"You got that right! Damn it Len! You know damn well how Austin hates people who are late. Even if you're one fuckin' second late, Hell, he'll knock some senses outta you," Yoshiro scolded. He had been a patient and respectful for the time Len needed yesterday by leaving him alone to think. But guess he's still in la-la land. Damn, he knows too well to not dwell into Len's private life. But whatever the cause of his behavior changes had really struck him, and he's not pleased at _all_.

"Damn it, just, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, just buy some times for me will you?" Len said as he rushed out of his bed and began to scramble.

"What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past hour you idiot? Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you? Ever since you'd come home to Japan, you've change. I know you have your own personal life and I respect that by not hovering into your business, but whatever the damn problem is Len, you have got to find a damn solution to it!"

"I don't need to be told twice damn it, what do you think I've been doing yesterday? Getting my damn mind on track, so I appreciate your concern but it's not your problem. I'm sorry for not being myself lately and I promise you that whatever it was, it's gone now. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get my damn body moving before I get another lecture from Austin," Len told him as he flips his phone shut, not wanting to hear another word from Yoshiro.

He was ready with his violin case in one hand in less than five minutes. He quickly made his way towards the parking lots to find his sleek black Mercedes parked in a lone corner of the lot. He opened the driver's door, shoving his precious violin in the passenger seat and started the engine.

He arrived in a fifteen minutes span only to find Yoshiro tapping his foot impatiently in front of the entrance. Len heavily breath a sigh of relief.

"Well? What the hell took you so long?" Yoshiro asked unpleasantly.

"Traffic," he bluntly replied. "And did you tell my mother about the concert we're having? Thanks to you, my mother is going to invite everyone," he told him angrily.

Yoshiro's facial expression fell into an unease one. "Oh, uh, about that…yea," Yoshiro laughed nervously. "Well I guess it kinda slips out?" he said unsure.

Len sighed heavily. "Please do notify me before you ever make any suggestions like that ever again, especially to my mother," he said giving a straight look to Yoshiro.

Yoshiro nodded nervously. He had always known that when it comes to his mother, nothing will stand in her way. Yup, that's how persist she can be, despite everyone's objections. Great, if he hadn't been nervous on talking to Misa, he wouldn't blurt whatever it was in his mind to change the awkward moment. His sudden anger on Len had quickly decreased and was now more worried of Len's angry than him being on time.

Len glance once more to Yoshiro before sauntering away towards the rehearsal room.

He quickly makes his way to the auditorium, not bothering to waste anymore time. He slowly opened the double door, not wanting to disturb the practice that started hours ago. Damn, he knows that he hadn't been playing his best for the last couple of days, but showing up late was unacceptable to him. He quietly makes his way towards the stage.

The music suddenly stops and the director, who was a middle-age man, standing tall on the podium stop the whole orchestra and turn to Len's direction. He was roughly 6'1" with dark brown hair that's neatly combed back. His gray-green eyes stared fiercely towards Len. His tanned flawless face was emotionless as he eyed Len who was making his way towards the stage.

Oh damn it all, he was in deep shit.

"So glad you could finally make it, Mr. Tsukimori," Austin said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I apologized for my tardiness, Director Graham, I promise that it'll never happen again," he assured him and bows.

Austin nodded, not wanting to waste any more time with him and ordered Len to hurry and assemble his violin before making his way to his seat on the stage. Once he's seated, Austin quickly tapped his baton on the surface of his stand gathering everybody's attention.

Once he's satisfied, he cleared his throat and began his announcement.

"As every one of you all knows, our concert is this weekend over at Konomi Auditorium. Famous artists, musicians and composers will also be present. Last night I received a call from Seiso Academy's chairman-"

Len snapped out of his thought and look at the director. Did he heard wrong? Did he just hear something about Seiso Academy?

"-saying that he would like us to participate in their Annual Festival in the following week after next week. He would like us to perform 2 songs and one with their students. So, if this is a success, we will be participating with Seiso Academy, so I would like all of you to do your very best. Understood?"

"Yes, Director Graham!" every one said in unison.

Len on the other hand was still processing the things that his director had just said. Participating in Seiso Academy's festival? Well, that's fine with him, but the thing that concern him the most is his acquaintances from the past. Will they be there? Of course they would. He would be bombard with questions and they would fill him in with the details about things he had missed from his absences. Oh, and he very well knew that Yunoki would _enjoy _teasing him restlessly, Hihara with his loud and annoying demeanor, and everyone else with their details in life.

Oh how he wishes that he would go back to Venice soon.

* * *

Azuma arrived in his office earlier than usual, something that made both his employees and co-workers question his unusual action. As a matter of fact, there was a smile plastering across his face; a big and bright smile that makes his employees and co-workers even more curious. He was unusually happy about something, and when it says unusual, it really meant unusual. They had never seen him so giddy about something before, don't get me wrong, he had always plastered a smile on his face, but today is a rather different simile; a more secretive smile which both worries and freak them all out.

Azuma solemnly took his seat in his office and immediately began his work. Ever since he found out that his kohai from Venice had returned to Japan, he couldn't help himself from plotting something mischievous. Oh how a genius he is. As soon as he heard that his kohai and his orchestra were holding a concert, he immediately took action. He told his secretary to inform Seiso Academy's chairman that their violin prodigy was back in Japan and to tell him that there will be a concert held in the Konomi Auditorium in_ his_ hotel. His secretary was quite puzzle by this sudden request, but she was still given an order from her boss and immediately contact the chairman without questions.

Once his secretary informs him that the chairman gave an "O.K", he couldn't help but smile mischievously. Oh how much of a cruel person he could be. He gazed down towards his window and enjoys the beautiful view from his office.

His mind clicks and reached for his office phone and immediately dialed a phone number.

"Good morning, Hihara," he began, "I need a favor….."


	5. Chapter 4: Second Encounter

The_ Long_ Lost **Lover**

**A Second Encounter**

**By:** foureyesfreak27/hush27

**A/N:** Okay I've thought long and hard about this but what I'm gonna do is to combine some chapters and NOT edit them yet (since I felt terrible that I haven't update in such a long time) and upload them here. I will then upload the newest chapter for this story soon :D Life is tough people. Sorry for not being here for so long. Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

Ken was somehow bored of the today's lectures. He is currently now sitting in the back of the room, staring out of the window and not paying attention to today's lectures. It was music; one of the subjects that he's very capable of tolerating. He didn't know why he was bored by them, he had always had a reputation of being energetic and hyperactive during school, he had practically dragged his mother to school today. He sighs heavily. He positions his music stand into a flat surface before putting his right hand under his chin and rests his arm on top of his music stand. He had been staring out of the window for some times now. He only does that when he's bored or in a very deep thought. It was a lovely day outside, shouldn't he be happy? He didn't know what had made him gloomy today. He took a quick look at the blackboard where his sensei was writing some notes and skills up on the board. He scans around his classroom and noted that everyone was jotting down notes besides him. He sighs once more before turning his attention towards the clock that was hanging on the upper left corner of the classroom wall in his right. Only 5 minutes left till the bell ring and indicates that it was lunch and recess time.

"Kennsuke-kun," he heard is sensei called out.

He slowly turns his attention towards his sensei before answering, "Hai, sensei?" he answered politely.

"Can you please demonstrate this line for us?" she asked him as she points her index finger towards the blackboard.

The whole class turned their gaze towards him as he slowly rises up from his seat and began to position himself to play his violin. He took the time and began to examine the notes and rhythms that were written up on the board before him. It was easier than what he had expected the demonstration he would be doing would be. Well he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He closes his eyes before picking up his bow and began to play his first graceful note in his violin, then another one, and another, and so on. As soon as he was finish, he slowly puts down his violin and continues to his previous activity. Everyone was awed by how quick and beautiful he had played the line, except his sensei who was smiling at him.

She knew that the boy was capable of doing demonstrations to his classmates in his level but also beyond. She eyed him as he puts his violin carefully back to its case and loosen up his bow, she had suspected that he knew that class was about to end anyways, so she didn't bother lecturing him about it. She shook her head and wondered why he was so gloomy today. He had always been the cheerful one who pump up the class with excitement, guess she'd better ask his mother about his behavior later. Perhaps he is sick or ill. Whatever the cause was, she had better get him back to his cheerful mood, because she have some exciting news to tell him.

"Alright then, thank you Kennsuke-kun for your demonstration for us," she says as she glances at the clock. Only 3 more minutes till the bell rings indicating that it will be lunch time, might as well make an announcement regarding some event that will occur in school.

"As you all know, the following week after next week, Seiso Academy will be holding its annual school festival. Grade level from 1-12 will have its top 5 musicians participating in the concert-"

The class was broken into whispers, before the sensei continues her announcement; she clears her throat indicating that she had not yet finish.

"I had already picked the top 5 musicians in our grade level; those five participants would get a chance to perform with one of the most famous orchestra in all of Europe and Asia-"

Again, she was cut off by a student blurting out,"Oh! I know! Director Austin Graham's orchestra will be performing here, in Seiso!" he exclaimed happily.

The sensei curves her brow up, "Takuma-kun, since you seemed to know the details, why don't you have the honor of explaining to the class what would be happening in two weeks."

The boy stood with silence and murmured an apology before sitting back down to his seat, embarrassed by his outburst which had caused the giggles in the classroom to erupt.

The sensei gave him a sly smirk, "Please raise your hand before you speak, Takuma-kun. I'm sure every single one of you had learned that in kindergarten or even pre-school."

The boy blushed before nodded his head slowly.

She turns back to the class before finishing up her announcement that was previously been interrupted by her student, "What Takuma-kun said was correct. Austin Graham's orchestra will be featuring in the upcoming festival. I have already chosen the five participants in our grade level. I will be posting them up on the bulletin board tomorrow. I will soon then inform the participants about the practice dates and I will need their parent or guardian's signature in order for them to participate."

Right after she had finished her last word of her announcement, the bell had rung; indicating that class was over.

"Don't forget to practice you're scale class! Remember, you have a quiz the next time we see each other!" She reminded them, and as a responds, she received groans, moans and whining from her class as they depart from the classroom. Her eyes then gaze upon a particular dark blue hair boy that was slowly packing up his things.

"Kennsuke-kun," she calls out making the boy turn his attention towards her, "do you have a minute?"

The boy merely gave her a weak nod before trudging towards the older woman and looking up at her. "Yes sensei?"

She bends down to his level before looking at his deep golden eyes and said, "What's the matter? You seem down today, Kennsuke-kun."

The boy knew that she would have come to ask him what's wrong. He himself does not know why in the world was he so gloomy this afternoon. He meekly shook his head as a respond before looking away.

"Ken," he heard someone called out.

Instinctively, he turn towards the door and was soon recovered from his gloomy stage.

"Momma!" he exclaims and run to her arms. Kahoko responded and wound her arms around her son and gave his sensei a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for intruding your conversation with my son, Ayuzawa-san," Kahoko apologize as she picks up her son into her arms.

The sensei merely smiled, "Oh no, Hino-san, I was just asking why was Kennsuke-kun was rather gloomy today."

Kahoko gave her a puzzle look before looking towards her son who was occupied with twirling her hair around his fingers.

"Ken," Kahoko says, "was what your sensei said was true?" The boy just buried his face to his mother's thick hair and responds with silence. Kahoko sigh before turning her attention back to the teacher.

"I'll be taking him to lunch today, is there anything else you would like to ask him Ayuzawa-san?" Translating to; 'I'll ask him so don't worry.'

"Ah yes," she reply, acknowledging her meaning through her words and gave a smile in return. "I'll see you after lunch Kennsuke-kun."

"Yes, sensei," the boy meekly responds without looking at her.

Kahoko mouth an apology before leaving the classroom with her son in her arms.

"Let's eat in mommy's room okay?"

Ken nodded in agreement.

She gave a quick peck on his head before turning around the corner to the high school division.

"Kaho-chan!" A voice calls out.

Instinctively, she turns around to see the person who had called out her name and her eyes widen; Kazuki Hihara.

Kahoko offers a smile, "Senpai! What are you doing here?"

He returns the smile. "Oh just missin' Ken over here and been itchin' to see him lately," he said before turning to Ken who was smiling at him. "Hey buddy, haven't seen you in awhile," he said as he ruffles Ken's silky hair.

Actually, Azuma had called him earlier for an unusual help. He wanted him to take Ken out for lunch today with him, which he finds was weird, considering since the child was still in school and usual has his lunch with his mother. But at the same time he was fine with the favor since he's been meaning to see his favorite little man because he haven't seen him for some while. He had agreed in a heartbeat but had also asked what the purpose of doing so was. Azuma merely said that their _kohai _had recently arrived back in Japan and that he had some business with Kahoko so he wanted him to babysit Ken for awhile.

Ken giggled, "Mou, Uncle Kazuki is really busy, so Ken doesn't want to bother uncle."

Kazuki smirk, "Well, as an apology for not seeing you so often, why don't you have lunch with me?" he offers him.

Ken gave his mother a pleading look, Kahoko laughs as she puts down her son, "Sure, alright. But I don't want to see that face of yours frowning anymore, can you promise mommy that?" she says as she held out her pinky at him.

Ken took the pinky and hooked it with his before shaking it and said, "I promise momma." He then turns to Kazuki and runs up to him as Kazuki easily scoops him into his arms.

"Thanks Kaho-chan," he offered a smile at her.

"No problem. At least now he's out of his moody stage."

Kazuki gave her a puzzled look. "Moody?"

"Oh yea, today his sensei told me that he hadn't been in his cheery mood lately," she said as she looks over to her son who was slightly blushing.

"Well, guess we'll be having fun playing some games in my office. Right Ken?" he asks the child.

"Yup!"

The two adult laughs, Kahoko gave a quick peck to her son's cheek before waving goodbye to him as she makes her wake to her classroom. She enters her room only to be greeted by a beautiful man that who was sitting on her desk chair. She gasps.

"Good afternoon, Hino," the man greeted her with kindness.

Kahoko, who was standing in the same spot looking dumbstruck, was speechless. She had not expected this man to be in her office. She saw how he was obliviously amused by her reaction to his unannounced visit.

"Now now, Hino, it's not really polite when someone greets you and you just stand there looking like a complete fool," he smirked.

Kahoko quickly snaps out of her gaze and looked up into his golden eyes, "Yunoki-senpai! W-What are you doing here?"

His lips tugged into a curve as he slowly approaches her. "Oh, just wanting to visit my _favorite _kohai at her work. So, how's Kennsuke-kun?"

"Uh, he's fine. He had just recently left with Hihara-senpai for lunch," she answered him not daring to break the contact with his eyes.

Azuma smirk grew bigger, "Oh really," he said rhetorically. "Well since you're off alone, why don't you join lunch with me?" he offers her.

"Eh?"

Azuma quickly frown, "Why? Something wrong for an old senpai to ask his old kohai for a lunch together?"

Kahoko puts up her hand as in defense, "No! Not at all! Um, just wondering why all of the sudden. I thought you were in England doing some business."

"Well I had finished my business there earlier than what I had expected so I returned to Japan immediately. Why, don't like seeing me?" he teased.

"N-No, just surprise," she said as she tries to hide her blush.

"Well then, shall we?" he offered as he held out his hand directing her towards the door.

Kahoko nodded in a thank you before heading out towards her classroom with Azuma shortly behind her.

She has a bad feeling about this lunch 'date'.

* * *

Len was not in a very good mood at all this afternoon. After Austin had reprimanded him greatly by giving him the silent treatment, he was not in a talkative mood at all today. After rehearsal was over, his phone rang in a very unique tone, indicating that it was a certain someone he was not in the mood to talk with; Yoshiro. Len decided to ignore the call, knowing whatever he had in mind would probably make him even grouchier. He packed his violin in its case and began to head towards the double-door until he heard a voice called out for him.

"Len-san," he heard.

Len swiftly turns to see who's the caller and found it was none other than the Director.

Len slightly bow to the man before him and looks up. "How may I help you, sensei?"

Austin looked across to this very young man before him. "Follow me to my office please."

And followed he did, for that he does not want to disappoint his Director even more than what he had done earlier. He have no clue what this very man had in mind, though by the look of Austin's face, he knew that it was something very urgent to talk about.

Once they've entered the office, Austin walks over to his chair and sat down briefly and found Len still standing by the threshold. He cued Len to sit in one of the chairs presented in front of his desk which Len gladly do so without any complaints.

"So," Austin began, "do you know why I called you here?"

Len shook his head. "No sir, I have no idea," Len answered him.

Austin took a deep breath before looking straight at his eyes, "I had received some reports from your agent, Yoshiro, saying that ever since you had arrived from Venice, and you've been acting quite strange so he said. Not concentrating at all, wandering your mind to God knows where ever in practice, waking up late, not eating and so on. Might as confess to me why in the world you are acting so strange Len."

Len stared at his Director. He could not believe that his very own agent had really acted like a secret agent by sending information to the boss. Unbelievable! In fact, it's preposterous! Damn that agent of his to the very bottom of hell! He specifically told him to never to meddling in his private affairs no more! Why can't the whole world knows that he's just trying to get a certain red head out of his mind?

_That son of a-_

His mind was interrupted, "Len-san?" Austin called out again in a monotone of voice.

"Yes?"

"You're answer?"

He was quiet for some seconds before look up at his Director. "Forgive for my unfitting behavior, sir. It's just that coming home seems very….uncomfortable for me, knowing that I have some very…unpleasant memories in my hometown. Do forgive me for such unexcused behavior sir," He said as he faces down, not wanting to look at the superior's eyes.

Austin lets out a heavy sigh before looking at his pupil, "Does it concern any one in particular?"

Hearing this, Len froze in place. He does not know whether or not he should say that it was all because a certain red head had come back into his life. Debating mentally in his mind he finally said, "…..No, it does not sir."

Austin doubted on his reply, though he knew that if he press on the issue further than what is presented, Len is bound to crumble in this stage. "Well alright, if you insist. But you do know that this very concert we're holding his right in front of many famous and important people, so I wish you luck on finding a solution to this very dilemma of yours, understood?"

Len nodded, "Understood sir," he agreed.

"Well then, you may go now," Austin orders him. Len stood up and grab his bag and began to proceed towards the door. Once he's in the threshold, he heard Austin hollered his name.

"Len-san."

Len slightly turns his head to look at him, "Yes, sir?"

"Do eat lunch now please. I do not want any violinist of mine to suddenly be sick on the day of our performance."

"Yes sir," said Len and continued on walking out of the office.

Austin lets out a tiring sigh before standing up and walking towards his office window. He looked down at the busy street and found Len getting in his Mercedes. He shook his head, "When will that stubborn student of mine open up more?"

* * *

"So Hino-san, what would you like to order?" Azuma asks.

Azuma had dragged her into a very elegant and expensive looking restaurant. Kahoko couldn't believe this very _senpai _of hers. How can he just showed up in her office with a sly smirked that irritates the hell out of her plastered across his very space and dragged her out for lunch? This is just too much.

"Uh, I'll just have a chicken salad please," Kahoko ordered. She cannot believe the prices of these foods! This restaurant even charge water for goodness sake!

Azuma furrowed his brows, "What's wrong Hino-san? You know, you don't have to worry about the bills. I invited you here therefore it's my responsibility to pay. Do you expect me to let a young lady pay for the bill for the restaurant that a man had invited her to?"

"Ah, not at all Yunoki-senpai! I'm just not that hungry, that's all," she said meekly. She of course of all people knew that Azuma does not like it if his pride is affected. A man's word and pride must be valued for his ego will not meet their standards.

"If you insist," Azuma shrugs.

After they both had taken their orders, Azuma stared at the red head before him. He couldn't help but to wonder if Len wanted to be a part of his son's life, would she let him? Although she had been practically be raising her very own son with her own two feet and hands, isn't there room for one more person in Ken's life? He also can't help but wonder what Len would do if he had found out that Ken was his son. Would he just neglect his responsibility as a father and move on with the glamorous and luxurious life he has right now? No, Len wouldn't do that. He was not the type to back down on a responsibility, especially this big of a responsibility; fathering a child of his.

"Hino-san, did you know that Tsukimori-san had arrived back from Venice?" He decided to ask her.

Hearing this, Kahoko dropped her fork, which she was currently taking a bit off her salad. He could hear her gulped down before answering, "As a matter of fact, yes I've heard from Tsuchiura-kun."

Azuma nodded, "Did you also know that his orchestra his holding a concert?"

Again, she replied, "Yes, I've heard of such."

Azuma nodded. So this very red head already know of such information. He was surely surprise that she didn't even flinch nor froze in place when hearing his name.

"Are you all right?" he asks her.

Kahoko briefly stop her action and look at this very man before her and gave a weak smile. "I'm all right senpai. Thank you for your concern, but I'm more than fine. His name does not affect me at any manners anymore."

Azuma couldn't believe his ears. Processing what she had just said, did he just hear correctly? She was not bothered at all by any mention of her late lover?

"Pardon? If I may ask, why is that the case?" He asks curiously.

"It's been six years senpai. And I've practically raised my son without a father. So I'll be fine," she said as she reached for her fork and continuing eating her salad.

Azuma shook his head in disbelief and decided to have a drink to calm his mind. This was so not part of his plan! Now how the hell was he supposes to get these two clueless people back together?

Azuma glance outside the window and nearly choked at what he had spotted. The Len Tsukimori had made his appearance outside the restaurant window!

Kahoko, puzzled of why in the world her senpai is choking on his wine asks, "Senpai, are you okay?"

"Yea, just startled," he managed to choked out.

He noticed that Len was entering the restaurant that they both were currently in. Azuma couldn't believe his eyes! Oh this gets better and better.

Thankfully, Kahoko was facing the opposite side of the entrance, so she couldn't really see if Len had entered.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" The waiter asks Len.

"A seat for one please," Len says as he took off his coat.

The waiter led him to a table but was interrupted by Azuma.

"Excuse me mister, would you kindly join us for lunch?" He asks Len, smirking.

Len who was wondering who in the world would offer a stranger a lunch with them turns around to reject their offer kindly but was greeted by Azuma's mischievous smirk.

Gawking at the man before him, Len's eyes trailed down to the woman he's currently with. A red head no doubt. _Wait,_ he thought, _it couldn't be her can it?_

Kahoko puzzled by Azuma's offer asks him, "What are you doing senpai? Asking someone let alone a stranger? I know you're being kind but what are you doing?"

Azuma turns to see his little kohai, "He's not a stranger, Hino-san."

"What are you talking about?" she asks him in confusion.

Azuma, who slightly tilt his head towards Len direction, cued Kahoko to take a peek at the stranger.

She turns around and was greeted by a sight of familiar blue and golden eyes that were piercing through her very soul.

Kahoko eyes widen and gasp, she cannot be dreaming. This is a dream.

Time has stop and everything around them doesn't matter, it was only a shocked Len who was staring at his long beloved lover with his sad and regretful eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Pleading and Regrets

The_ Long_ Lost **Lover**

**Pleading and Regrets**

**By:** foureyesfreak27/hush27

**A/N:** Okay I've thought long and hard about this but what I'm gonna do is to combine some chapters and NOT edit them yet (since I felt terrible that I haven't update in such a long time) and upload them here. I will then upload the newest chapter for this story soon :D Life is tough people. Sorry for not being here for so long. Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

The two had been staring into each other's eyes for quite some times. Len cannot believe it. The woman that had been haunting him night and day is now present right in front of him. This seems too good to be true. Not only that, she was looking as beautiful as she was before he left her six years ago.

He observed her apparel and notices some changes in her features. Her face was now thinner and firm, making her look more mature but not too much. Her red hair was longer and no was not in its usual layers. But the thing that caught his attention was those eyes.

Those eyes that showed betrayal, sadness and despair, those eyes for which he had been longing for every single damn days for the past six years, those eyes that were haunting him through his sleep and those eyes that he was longing for. He couldn't do anything; he just stood in his place, not daring to move a single muscle for that he thought that his was a dream; a dream that he was sure to not come out of no matter what.

The sadness in her eyes had made his heart ache. For how long has those eyes been like that he wondered. She was always cheerful and full of energy the last time he remembered. But something about those eyes had made him notice the change in that aura of hers. For which she is not the same Kahoko he knew back then, she was a new Kahoko. A Kahoko that he could never had.

Kahoko on the other hand felt betrayal seeping through her blood. How dare he come barging to her life once more after what he had done six years ago? She knew for a fact that she will have to eventually forgive him, but right now is not the time to do such a thing.

The first thing that pops through her mind was the image of her son. How he would be so thrilled after years and years of questions about his father that his father was the one and only Len Tsukimori. Some say that they both look alike in some ways. But there's no freaking way that she would let Len entered Ken's life that easily. Not after what he had done to her six years ago. How selfish of him to just leave her hanging like that after their relationship. She knew the moment he marched out of that door marks the end of their relationship with one another.

After six years of having no contact or whatsoever, here he was standing before her with those same golden eyes that were haunting her in her dreams.

She must admit that those first few years of raising Ken had not been the easiest years of her life. She even kept Ken's birth a secret from the Tsukimoris' for which she knew that they would somehow demand Len back and tell him the news about their child.

But Kahoko refuse of doing such. She knew if Len knows, things would've been more complicated than what they were before. Len would basically throw his career and passion away for this bundle of joy. It would be like if Len hadn't left her alone and things would basically seem like what they were before he had left. It was not fair for him or her. He threw their relationship to pursue his career so that's what he'll get.

But she also knew that he'll come back eventually and secrets are meant to be spill. But she wasn't ready to introduce her beloved son to his father. No, not yet in any ways. Her senpais were basically there for her throughout Ken's life, acting like a father. Unlike his birth father who just happened to throw his family and love away for such selfish reasons.

Azuma knew now it's not the time to be amused by this scenario. If he would've laugh, it was make a mockery and an insult for these two's relationship. He decided to stay hidden in the dark until he was needed. But this is just so sudden for the both of them. Sure he invited Len to join him for lunch, just a simple senpai and his kohai lunch. But things don't turn out the way they're suppose to be.

Fate sure does have its cruel side to it.

Their relationship was just too vulnerable and fragile right now, if Azuma were to make a simple wrong move, things would crumble.

"Ahem," Azuma cleared his voice bring the two back to reality.

Kahoko broke her gaze and tilt her head down, not wanting to see her ex-lover nor senpai.

Len was somewhat hurt by her action, but he couldn't blame her. It was, after all, his doing for making her in such a despair mood.

"Well, Tsukimori-san, it's been awhile hasn't it?" said Azuma as he tries desperately on engaging a conversation that'll ruin this uncomfortable atmosphere.

Len stayed quiet for some seconds. Whatever Azuma had just said just came from one ear to the other, not processing the question his senpai had just asked him.

Azuma frowned. Now how the hell was he supposed to fix this big mess? Len obviously wasn't well aware of his presence; it has only seemed that Kahoko was the only thing in his mind right now. Azuma cleared his voice once more to get his little kohai out of his trance.

Len immediate snaps out of his day-dreaming session and looked up at his senpai who was trying to plaster a big smile to ease the mood.

"I think I'm intruding you're lunch senpai. Please do forgive me, so if I may," he said and without a second to wait, he puts back his coat on and barged out of the restaurant, leaving Azuma dumbstruck.

"Well! After many years of having no contact, he still has that rude attitude of his," Azuma noted and turned his gaze to his kohai who was currently hidden behind her bangs.

Azuma tug the corner of his mouth and sigh. Now what is he going to do with this one here?

"Hino-san, I think it's best for you to take the rest of the day off," Azuma suggested.

No reply came from the red head that was too occupied with he thought about her ex. Azuma let out a tiring sigh before once again, looking at the red head.

"Hino-san." His voice somehow broke the spell that she was currently in and made her look up to her senpai who was giving her worried eyes.

"Yes?" she said, managing to choke out the word although she couldn't perfectly find it.

"You were miles away from where you are. Did you hear me?"

"Ah, sorry senpai, it's just that my head is pondering with thoughts and emotions," she confessed meekly.

Azuma massage the bridge of his nose as he close his eyes. This seems harder than he expected.

"Why don't we head back to the school, I'm sure Ken-kun would want to see you," he said.

By the mention of her son, Kahoko remembers why she was here now. It was for her son that she had managed to become independent and strong. She knew that she was a burden to everyone although her friends seem to be denying the matter of fact.

She raised her own baby by herself with the support of her friends and family.

No, she would never say that Ken was a mistake; that he wasn't supposed to be here in her life. She had loved her child dearly and would give up anything for him.

But, what if comes the time when he'll be asking about his father? She knew for a fact how envious he was of other kids who actually have their father and mother married and are together raising their children. She knew for a fact that he had hidden those desire feeling as he grew up and how he kept them secretly from his dear mother.

But she avoids picking up the topic. Despite being a single mother, hadn't she been there for Ken? Growing up, she was practically both Ken's mother and father. She witnessed his first step, his first word, his first laugh, his first smile, and his first breath as he was brought into this world.

But there's always something missing in both her life and her son's, a father and a husband.

Sure her friends had been annoying and insisting her about dating and moving on, which she was so sure she was, but she was just too busy and put all her attention on her well-being for her one and only son.

Was she a bad mother? She wasn't sure, but it was Ken's opinion to decide.

"Yes, Yunoki-senpai…..Let's go meet my son…" she says.

She promptly got up from her seat but felt a rush of dizziness and her legs feels all wobbly. Azuma, who took notice of this, immediately rushed over to her to help the poor girl back on her feet.

She smiled as to return the gratitude of his and grab her coat that was hung on the back of her chair. She slowly puts it on and shook her head to get some sense out of her.

"Are you okay, Hino-san?"

"Yea, just a tad bit tired I guess. His sudden appearance had caught me off guard. I wasn't so sure what I was going to do after that," said Kahoko and gave him a weak smile.

Azuma nodded, not wanting to press on the issue further and he too grab his coat. He hollered for a waiter who was just finishing attending an old couple for the bill. The waiter nodded and said that he'll be back soon.

"Here," said Azuma as he held his car key to her. "Go grab some fresh air and start the car for me will you?"

Kahoko took the key from him and nodded in understanding before exiting the restaurant.

Once she's outside, she couldn't help but to close her eyes and enjoy the cool breeze that was passing by. It helped her feel calm and sooth her from this distress she was currently having. She inhales the air once more and exhales feeling the cool rush in her system.

She couldn't help but smile at the refreshing air that helped her. She sighs once more before proceeding towards the sleek black Cadillac that was currently parking between two other vehicles.

But something–or rather someone had made her stop her movement. She eyed the shoes that were taking caution steps towards her. She suddenly stops breathing. This aura had made it harder for her to breathe. Why was he still here? She was sure that he had left after he had exited the restaurant.

"Kaho," she heard someone called out.

That voice. That voice who belongs to the man who left her years ago. No, he had no rights anymore to call her by that name ever again.

"Kahoko," she heard the voice once more but more gentle than before, as if it was too afraid that it'll scare someone.

Kahoko, who was currently in a phase of shock, was gripping on the keys as hard as she could.

It can't be that she was afraid of being hurt once more. She was sure that he wasn't going to be a bother in her life anymore. But why does it seems when he says her name with that deep yet gentle voice of him, it had broken down her confidential wall of hers that she kept accumulating and building for years. No, it's not fair. He's not fair. This was unfair.

He had made her so strong yet so weak was making a mockery of her confidence. It was just too unfair.

Without realizing, hot trickle of tears were building up from her tear ducts. And within seconds, hot tears full with anger and despair are rolling down her rosy cheeks. She couldn't take this. Why can't she be strong around this man who did this to her. It was too mean, too bias for him to do such a thing. Why can't he realize that he was the reason why she had become so vulnerable? It was his fault for leaving her, it was his selfish decision for leaving her, and it was his stupid reasons for coming back to her, now to both her life and son's life.

Fate was just too cruel to play her heart like this, it was just too cruel.

Len felt the guilt bubbling up as soon as he saw those tears formed. After he had left the restaurant, he couldn't think straight. He wanted to so bad to just hug her, whispering each and every regrets he had for leaving her that night and soothing her that it'll be alright. He would continuously muttered apologies as if were a prayer, hoping that she would forgive him even though it was a selfish wish he wanted. As much as he would like to, he knew for a fact that they were in a tight situation, which he was in no position of doing such a thing.

This was all because of his goddamn ego, his damn selfish pride that he had hurt the woman he loves so dearly.

If he could just turn back time, he would reject his offer to pursue this career he has and start a family with her. But he has no power to do such a thing.

His heavy heart couldn't bear this beautiful woman he had long for, for many years bursting into tears. He wanted to punch himself so badly for being such an ignorance bastard. He wanted to take away the pains and burdens she have and put them on him, for he would feel the pain she had been keep for those years.

With a heavy heart, he looked up to his lover who was covering her hand over her mouth and crying desperately. God, what had he done to her? The strong and lovable woman he had was now a vulnerable specie.

"Kahoko," he repeated once more.

"..Don't..," she said weakly as if she was pleading for her life, "don't…please."

The way she said those words were almost as if she was desperately begging for him to go away.

"Please, hear me out," he pleads her, ignoring her message.

"Please," she begged once more, this time more demanding and eagerly. "Don't come near; j-just go…..please."

With a sting of pain, Len do what he was told. He slowly took a step back and another, and another. His eyes stared at this beautiful woman he had loved for the past years and was full regrets and pleading. He closed his eyes and turns his back to her as he began to further the distance between them.

And he was gone, just like he had when he left her six years ago.

Kahoko now was furiously bursting to tears. This was just too much for her to handle, too much for her heart to bear this sadness.

She was soon find curling down and broke into despair. She held the spot where her heart was located and crushes her hands, gripping the jacket for dear life. Her heart aches so much, the seeping anger and longing was slowly coming. The deep wound that she sewed up for the past six years are now reopening.

It just hurts too much.

"Hino-san, are you alright?" A voice said worried.

Azuma came out of the restaurant after paying the bill and find his kohai crouching down, crying desperately. He rushed to her, making sure if she was alright.

"Hino-san, are you hurt?" He said, rephrasing his question.

Kahoko gasps for air loudly and turn to look at her very worry senpai, "Can we please go now? I want to see my son senpai," she begs him.

Azuma nodded and without a second thought, he helped her up and unlocks his car. He opens the passenger's seat for her and helped her put on her seatbelt for which she seems too weak of capable of doing so. He then jogs to the driver's seat and immediately starts the engine.

* * *

Ken on the other hand was having a blast from one of his favorite uncles. After Kazuki had served him his lunch, they both decided to play outside in the playground where the rest of the children his age were. Kazuki happily played with the children by showing some magic tricks and he even brought out his trumpet to play for them.

"Hihara-sensei, play more! Play more!" A girl demanded cutely.

Kazuki laughs, "Well okay then, one more than you all have to get back to class, alright?"

"Hai!" The children said in unison.

Suddenly, a sleek black Cadillac pulled up in front. Two figures coming out of the car. One of them came running towards the children as if it was desperate.

"Hey Kaho-chan are you-"

The moment Kahoko spotted her son she kneeled to his level.

Ken was smiling brightly at his mother. "Momma! Look! Uncle Kazuki played the trumpet for us!" he pointed out.

Kahoko couldn't help but to burst into tears once more. She truly loves her son, he was not a mistake, and no, he was a blessing to her.

She enveloped her arms around her son and pulled him into a tight embrace and got up.

"Momma? Are you hurt? Why is momma crying?" Ken asks puzzled by her mother's sudden action.

"Shhh," Kahoko hushed her son, "just let mommy hug you for awhile, okay?"

Ken said no reply and just buried his head into her thick red hair. Kahoko tightens the embrace, not realizing that she was practically suffocating her son, but he didn't seem too mind. He was just admiring the warmth his mother was providing him right now so he was in no position to complain.

Kazuki who was witnessing this son and mother moment shooed the children back inside the building.

"Come along children, it's time to get back to you classes."

Booing and groaning were his replies as he brought the children back inside. Azuma followed him shortly behind as he knows that Kazuki was going to question him about Kahoko's behavior.

"So," Kazuki began, "mind telling me what's wrong with Kaho-chan?"

Azuma merely gave him a weak smile, "Just someone unpleasant she encountered just earlier."

Kazuki's eyes widen in realization. "You mean Tsukimori-kun is back?"

"Yea, he just arrived here in Japan a few days ago," said Azuma nonchalantly.

Kazuki was dumbstruck, no wonder his certain kohai had been acting rather strange for the past few days. It was because of his arrival that she was too distracted in her surroundings.

"Well," Kazuki began, "what are we going to do about this?"

Azuma smiled, "Well for one thing, we're not going to stand around doing nothing."

Kazuki arc a brow, "What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

Azuma sighed before he made his way towards the window and glancing at the mother and son who were still in an embrace.

He smiled. "We're going to help them get this through."

* * *

Len was not in the brightest mood. After his encountered with his late lover, he couldn't help but think only of her. This was seriously getting ridiculous for him. This been two days and the issue was bothering him like some kind of diseases that would not go away. He told himself to get over the fact that she was probably married and moved on, but he still couldn't bring himself to the fact in front of him. For instance, his mind would always wander off thinking about her health and how has she been doing while he was in Venice and more.

He really got to stop right now.

The more he thought about it, the more it'll add up to his already headache. His mind was not having the usual amount of sleep as usual (not that he never had been sleeping right for the past days), he was never hungry (he was also damn sure that he had been losing weights for the past days also), and of course his violin skills are still stuck where they are.

Now how in the world was he suppose to tell Austin that he still couldn't get a certain red head out of his fucking mind? He was so sure that he'll be reprimanded by him once more, especially since he had already made it clear that he'll stop this unexcused behavior of his.

Every time he saw something that reminded him of his precious moments with his late lover, he'll always wander his mind off. Like the other day when he had passed by a jewelry store that he had purchased a necklace for her for Valentine's Day and it was displayed on the showcase outside the store's window.

Ugh, this is getting him nowhere at all.

He suppose that he should man up and told to Kahoko about this, but at the same time he knew that she wasn't ready to see him again.

Like that day when they encountered one another in the restaurant.

The look on the face frightened him greatly. It had almost seemed that she was trying to stop those unwanted memories from six years ago to come back. Like a flashback that was too horrible that people kept away in the back of their head.

Damn it, he was acting like a fucking coward now.

A damn coward that won't face the past and won't stand up to what he believes in.

He needs to talk to her, to clear out the past's mistakes but to also negotiate with her about their feelings for one another.

Had she been thinking about him for the last six years?

He was sure as hell been thinking about her every single damn day. That's right; his mind kept clicking a picture of her every night in his dreams. He wanted to throw those feelings away. It wasn't fair for him to keep her like some kind of property, he needs to let go, he _wants _to let go. But he simply couldn't.

He doesn't know why, he just can't.

But the thing that he had wanted to ask her was regarding her son.

If his memory had not been mistaken, her son was the exact replica of him as a young boy. Which was pretty weird but suspicious.

Now how the hell was she supposes to explain that to him about that son of hers?

But what becomes of it anyways once he learned who the father of her son is?

He may never know if she married someone who may look exactly like him, or perhaps she gotten herself a boyfriend, better yet a fiancé?

But he did recall that she wasn't wearing any wedding ring on her left ring finger, better yet an engagement ring.

Ah shit. Why the hell was he so interested in her love life now? It's not like he's any part of it anymore right?

Just thinking about it makes his head spins. It was none of his business anyways. What she does now does not concern him whatsoever.

But still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of that child of hers.

What's his name again? Ken he thought perhaps. He recalls her yelling out his name when he had accidently bumped into him.

Well, if his brain was not messing with him, he did recalled having a night with her before he left. No, it wasn't some kind of a one stand or a fling or any of those sorts of manners.

But he didn't recall using any protection either.

Shit; that couldn't be possible.

Probably Kahoko was on the pills. They weren't that stupid for not using any damn protection.

But still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of having some sort of connection with that boy of hers. Thinking about it sends a rush up his spine.

He swears, his mind was going out of control. It was probably a mistake coming back here to Japan, a mistake that he had encountered his beloved, and a fucking mistake for screwing up with her.

Urg, goddamn it! Why Karma just have to be a bitch?

Fate was just having its own damn pleasure for watching him become all miserable like this.

He had admitted his mistakes, but why does he still receives punishments?

Sigh, damn it all.

He should have not drunk those glasses of wine before bed. But still, he needs them to calm the hell up. Every single thing he does now had been interrupted by the thought of the red head. When will he ever give up?

This was pathetic, really pathetic.

* * *

For the past two days, Kahoko didn't seem to regain her composures. It had been, after all, exactly two days since her reencounter with her late lover. She didn't know why she felt so broken; after all she did promise herself to stay strong once they meet. It wasn't because she had broken the promise she had made to herself, oh no. It was the fact that she wasn't fully prepare to meet her nightmare. She had known that he would eventually be coming back to Japan after his grand tour around the world as a violinist. But she was just not ready to let her one and only son meet his long lost father.

She wasn't sure whether the two of them would collide, after all, Len just vanished from both of their lives, well technically hers but not her son's. She didn't want Ken to go to the same phase as she was going to right now. It would be a heartbreaking episode if her son doesn't accept Len as his father. But at the same time, it was kind of a predictable reaction that her son would give to him. Len was never near Ken at all during his toddler's ages. It was only her and her family and close friends that was there for him.

But what if her son did in fact accepts him as a father and into his life? She would be happy to know this right? After all, Ken does have the right to know who his father was and it is going to be his decision whether or not he will participate as a father role throughout the rest of his life.

This subject has been pondering in her mind throughout the day. It got her somehow distracted from work, people starting to start a conversation with her, her being able to teach and her undivided attention to her son. She has to admit, this subject was driving her insanity, it was like a never ending puzzle for her to solve.

If she had remembered correctly, that day when they encountered one another after years and years of no contacting, he looked as if she had stabbed his heart. Shouldn't she be the one who felt that way? After all, it was him who ended both of their relationship with one another. He was the one who chose his selfish option in life that led them both separated.

She was now currently having a lunch break in her classroom. She had asked her senpai, Kazuki, to take care of Ken for this lunch period since she was loaded with papers after paperwork. She has to admit, these work had made her mind relax a bit about Len's subject. It had given her the time to only focus on her work and not care about the outside world. She had finished in total three stacks of graded paperwork and now going to her finally and last stack of the day. She stops writing momentarily to crack her fingers after the long and sore hour of grading papers after papers, but it was so worth it since it did after all kept her distracted from her dilemma.

She rubs the bridge of her nose, trying to ease the headache that was coming back to her. She blinks a few times which by this action had somewhat kept her awake and alert, and pick up her pen and continued on with the latter.

She felt her stomach growling in hunger, she didn't have the time to take a bite out of her sandwich that she had packed for herself earlier this morning. It was laid and just sitting there in front of her computer ready to be eaten any days now. She did take sips out of her now cold coffee that helps her reenergize herself throughout her lectures.

She sighs, tomorrow who be Saturday if she's not mistaken. That would mean that she would have to attend Ryoutaro's concert that he's featuring with Len's orchestra that night. She would not go, but it'd be rude to not attend after all she did accepted those tickets from Ryoutaro and he was somewhat hoping that she would come with Ken and cheer him on. But she would feel very uncomfortable to reject his proposal after accepting it. She did tell herself that she would be strong no matter what. Whether Len's going to be there or not, it's up to him but he will not stop her from being the strong woman she had been for the past six years without his presence. No, he has no right to do such a thing to her.

She would come; she _will_ come to tomorrow's concert and cheer Ryoutaro out with Ken by her side. She would not let his presence interfere with her strong walls that she had been accumulating for years. No, she would not let herself stand and watch him do such a thing to her; she would do it with or even without a fight and will stand strong proudly no matter what.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Saturday was the day of today. The week had finally meets its second to last day of the week and now Kahoko was preparing for tonight's occasion. She has a total of two hours left for her to get ready. She had already wasted a total of two hours to get Ken into his nice tux and scold him restlessly for trying to take it off of him. Thank goodness that she had already taken a shower earlier, all she has to do now was to slip on her dress and put some foundation for tonight's night.

"Mommmaaa," he whined aimlessly, "this thing is too hot for me! Why do I have to wear this?"

Kahoko narrowed her eyes at her son, "It's because you have to look nice tonight Ken. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"But why isn't momma ready?" He asks his mother innocently.

"It's because mommy has been trying to get you into your tux without wrinkling it," she reprimanded her son as she fixes the collar of his dress shirt, tucking it neatly inside his tux.

"Do I have to wear this?" he asks, pointing at the neatly tied bow that was circling around the collar of his dress shirt.

Kahoko slaps her son's hand softly as she fixes the bow in its place once again. "Don't do that Ken, you'll ruin the bow."

Ken groaned in displeasure. His mother can sure be strict once it comes to special occasions like these. He had never enjoyed anything like this, dressing up nicely and presentably for people he doesn't recognize, it was just too troublesome. He would rather just throw in some pair of jeans and tee shirt for his attire tonight, but his dear mother wouldn't let him.

Kahoko pats his shoulder once more to see if her son's attire was satisfying and nodded in approval. She hates to admit, her son was indeed a replica of Len but only younger. His dark blue hair was neatly combed to the side adding on with a hint of gel to keep it in place. His tux was also neatly put on along with his matching dress shoes. He did looked presentable tonight which Kahoko somehow felt very pleased of her masterwork.

"Now," she began as she points accusingly at her son whose frown was deepen every second, "you be a good boy and stay here in the living room watching your television show while mommy will go upstairs and get ready, okay?"

Ken reluctantly agrees, nodding his head in understanding. He does not wish to listen to another lecture from his beloved mother about him dressing accordingly and keeping his tux neat. He immediately ran to the living room and reached for the remote control that was sitting on top of the coffee table. He presses the power button and immediately changed into his channel. Kahoko sighs at her son's behavior; he was indeed starting to enter in his rebellious stage.

She shook her head before heading upstairs to her room to change for tonight. She decided to start with the make-up, just a small amount nothing more. She first decided to put on some foundations. She dabs the brush to the mineral powers container and apply them around her face and neck. Once she was done, she decided to deal with her eyes first. She fishes for her mascara in her make-up kit bag. Once she finds it, she twists the top and applies some in her right eye then continued on to her left. She circled her eyes with thin eyeliners to shape her eyes and then apply her rosy red lipstick onto her soft lips. She finishes off by putting a hint of blush on both sides of her cheeks which satisfy her appearance.

And now it's time to put on her dress. She had forgotten to choose a dress earlier so she has to basically ransack her whole wardrobes to find a dress that fits for this occasion. She wanted a simple dress, not the ones that stands out in the crowd just simple yet elegant.

She locates the dress she had in mind at the end of the rack. It was a simple silky black strapless dress that hung all the way down to her ankles. It was an elegant and unique black flowery pattern along the top hem of the dress. She took the dress and laid it across her mattress. She nodded in approval.

She took off her tee shirt and sweatpants, leaving her with only her lacy black bra and panties. She then unzipped the small zipper that went along side of the dress and quickly slips it on. The dress wasn't too big for her but it didn't fit perfectly like it did the time she had bought it. Perhaps she did indeed lose some weights, oh well; at least it somehow still fits.

Once she was satisfied, she went to her full size mirror to check her apparel. It was perfect. She realized that she hadn't really thought of a hair style to go with the dress. She decided to pull some of her hair back and clip them together; letting some of her wavy red head flows down her back. She glances once more at the mirror to check before reaching for her black heels that were lying across the floor. She quickly slips them on before grabbing her purse, car keys and coat and headed downstairs where her son was currently watching television in boredom.

"Ken, let's get going now, we don't want to be late," she announces as she puts on her coat. Ken obeyed his mother and turned off the television, heading towards the front door where he found his mother holding out his coat and was fully ready for the occasion.

"You look pretty momma," he complimented with a smile as he reached for the coat from his mother.

Kahoko slightly blushes, "And I think you my little man, is very handsome tonight." She bends down to his level to give a peck on his cheek.

"Mooommmaaa!" he whined as he wipes the lipstick stain that was left from the peck with his hand.

Kahoko laughs as she opens the door, letting Ken out of the door before her. She turns off the light before closing the door behind her, trudging along side with her son towards her car.


	7. Chapter 6: Incomplete

The_ Long_ Lost **Lover**

**Incomplete**

**By:** foureyesfreak27/hush27

**A/N:** Okay I've thought long and hard about this but what I'm gonna do is to combine some chapters and NOT edit them yet (since I felt terrible that I haven't update in such a long time) and upload them here. I will then upload the newest chapter for this story soon :D Life is tough people. Sorry for not being here for so long. Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

******.**

.

.

It was a little past seven when Len had gotten prepared for tonight's event. He practiced only a few times to fix anything he thinks that does not seem to fit perfectly in the song. He knows that it's bad to practice a lot right before a concert, but being paranoid like he usually does when something big like this happens, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing about it.

After sometimes has elapsed, he puts his violin back neatly and began to ransack his closet to find his tux for tonight. He laid it out across his bed to get a better view of it. He decided to take a shower now, considering that he was a little behind schedule (which of course pissed him off greatly) and he would of course like to be on time for tonight's occasion. He grabs whatever he needed to get ready and headed towards his bathroom that was located at the end of the hallway.

He first turns on the shower, making sure that the water was warming up when he was getting out of his clothes. Once he was satisfied, he began to strip out. He then took a step inside the already warm shower and let the droplets of water comes in contact with his bare skins. It did, he admitted, somewhat relaxes him a little, knowing that the stress for the past week had given him a hard time to relax even. He closes his eyes as he feels the rushing warm water coming down, draining him in some sort of a calm world.

He sighs heavily. His mind somehow drifts away and began to think of his late lover once again on its own. He didn't know why, that the topic of his late lover seemed like a very taboo topic for him to think about.

Every time he passes by something that reminds him of her, he started to wander off miles away from where he is. Sometime it almost drove him to insanity. Like he said before, her face, her scent, her smile, her hair, her laugh, her beautiful golden orbs were all haunting him. Every day, every hour, every second of his life, it will haunt him like a ghost. He grits his teeth in anger, why does it have to be like this? Why couldn't things be like they were before six years ago?

Oh that's right, his damn ego and desire had done this all. It was because of him, it was always his fault.

He clenches his fist and bangs them against the wall. He didn't felt pain, he felt nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

He felt nothing, empty, emotionless nothing for the past six years. His happiness was left with the woman he loved, his smiles, his joy, his feelings all were left behind on that day he walked away.

Oh how he hated himself, for doing such a selfish thing.

Not once in his career that he had ever felt the feeling of happiness, whole and accomplishment. Sure in reality he did accomplished things; awards, recognitions, trophies and all sorts of things that made his name wide and famous. That the definition of accomplishment for the people who's selfish.

Was he feeling that way when he was with Kahoko? No, he felt joy, complete.

The fact that she wasn't beside him anymore made him feel very….. incomplete. Well what was he suppose to do?

He shook his head and began to apply shampoo and conditioner on his hair, massaging his head as he went through the whole process. He then applies soap onto his body, rubbing them around his flawless cold skin. After some five minutes, he steps out, wrapping a towel around his torso and another around his neck as he puts on his boxer. He drapes the small towel around his face, picking up little droplets of water as he goes around. He then proceeded to his bedroom, closing the door behind him as he makes his way towards the bed.

He suddenly sighs. He should really get his act straight just for tonight's occasion. He even promised Austin that he would and he's not the type of person who would back down on his words. Enough about this nonsense, he now needs to put his mind focus for tonight and tonight only. No thoughts of Kahoko or her whereabouts, just him doing whatever he's been doing for the past six years. And nothing will stop him.

Hopefully.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Kahoko kept glancing back and forth to the rear mirror, making sure that her troublemaking son has not ruin any part of his tux throughout the ride. Fortunately, he was being a good boy, which eases her burden up a little bit. Her son was glancing out the window, staring at the passing street. She knew for a fact that that troublemaker was bored. She knew that he doesn't really like dressing up for certain occasions like these. Of course she knew, but what else could she do? Tonight was the night that they would be there to cheer Ryoutaro with or without Len's presence. She sighs as she took her gaze off of the rear mirror and look straight ahead. Well let's just hope tonight's going to be fine, with no commotions whatsoever.

Ken was bored, in absolute boredom. He doesn't know why he has to do this. Well of course he wanted to go cheer on his favorite uncle. (He would of course prefer wearing a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt but of course his darling mother wouldn't let him). But taking a peek from the corner of his eyes to his mother, he could tell that she was nervous. He didn't know why though, but this was the first time she had actually acted like this in front of him. She was gripping on the steering wheels harder than what she had to, she was blinking rapidly; more than what she usually do, and she was fidgeting with her fingers a lot lately which of course meant that something had been bothering her for the past few days. He didn't want to consult with his mother about this, knowing for a fact that a boy like him would be simply shrugged off with adult's topics. He would pester his mother about the dilemma, but somehow this time it seems that he shouldn't interfere with this one. He didn't know why, but living with his mother he could automatically tell when something was bothering her of when a thought has been pondering in her brain for quite awhile. Don't get me wrong, of course everyone knew that his lovely mother was a terrible liar (according to all her friends) and how much of a klutz she was but she would always hide the fact that she has problems to deal with simply giving everyone her beaming smile.

He knew for a fact that his mother had not been acting like herself lately but he dismissed the fact that she does, ignoring all her signs of being bothered. He sighs, sometimes when he would ask his mother about her problems; she would always laugh it out and told him that nothing's the matter (Which of course ticks him off to the very least). He didn't know what else to do except being the boy he was that his mother loved so dearly.

Ken sighs, well whatever was bothering his mother, he just hope that it will go away soon.

* * *

~.~

* * *

Kahoko and Ken arrived at the designated area just in time. The velvets up front open their doors as soon as they spotted her car coming towards them. Kahoko bid them a thank you as she slowly got out of the car and made her way to the passenger seat where her son was struggling with his seatbelt.

"Momma, how do you get this off?" he asks her as he helplessly struggles to unclick the seatbelt (somehow it amused Kahoko just by watching how he got his clumsiness from her).

Kahoko reached over to her son and unbuckled his seatbelt with an ease. "There, now stop moving so much Ken, didn't I warned you already about misplacing your tux?"

He meekly nodded, "Yes momma."

The two sauntered their way inside the hotel, where the doorkeeper opens the door for them with a curt nod. Kahoko simply replies back with a small nod and a smile and tugs her son's hand to the direction of the reception desk. She handed the tickets to a woman who looks like she was in her late twenties.

"The auditorium is down that hall and on to your right miss," she instructed Kahoko, pointing her finger to the designated area.

"Thank you-" Kahoko's gaze fell to the name tag that was clipped over the woman's breast pocket, "Yumi, you have a nice day."

The woman, Yumi, offered her a smile back, "Thank you ma'am, you have a nice evening."

Kahoko gave her a curt nod before heading off to the hallway, but on her way there, being the klutz that she is she bumps into a very tall person. It was a tall lad that just so happens to block the way.

"Oh my God! I'm so very sorry! I should've look where I was going!" she began rambling on and on about how such a clumsy person she was. Ken was obviously rolling his eyes; his dear mother had always been the apologetic one who gets very guilty about something very easily.

The tall lad hasn't really processed any information about what Kahoko had just told him. Instead, he was softly smiling at her. "Kaho-sempai," he called her.

Immediately Kahoko stops her rambling and finally took notice of the young tall lad before her. "Shimizu-kun?" When the lad nodded as in answering, saying that he was indeed the young lad that Kahoko has yet to recognized, Kahoko's lips immediately broke into a gleaming smile.

"Oh my God! Shimizu-kun! How are you? When did you and Fuyuumi-chan got back here from your honeymoon?"

Her two kohais back in high school had somehow tied a knot just a few months ago. They had been dating for quite awhile and Keiichi decided to propose to her last summer. They had to postpone their honeymoon since Keiichi was on his tour around Asia with Fuyuumi by his side. They just had gone to their honeymoon which was two beautiful months in Hawaii.

"We just arrived yesterday actually Kaho-sempai, we got an invitation to come and see the concert tonight," he said in his usual monotone of voice which Kahoko couldn't seem to help but feel very bubbly about.

Keiichi looks over –or rather down- to Ken who was looking up at him with a genuinely smile.

"Hello Kennsuke-san, how are you doing?" Keiichi asks the young boy with a soft smile.

Ken beamed him a smile back, "Good! I miss you Uncle Kei!" he exclaimed as he launched himself at Keiichi without caution (which thank goodness that Keiichi has good reflexes or else Ken who fall down to the ground).

"Ken! What did I tell you about ruining your tux young man?" Kahoko reprimanded him playfully sternly.

Ken pouted, "Sorry momma," he apologized in his cute childish manner which of course won over Kahoko's determination. He let's go of Keiichi and settles down on the ground.

Kahoko's gaze softens at her son and sigh, "It's alright, just be careful about doing stuff like those, okay?"

Ken's lips broke into a small smile, "Alright momma," he says understanding.

Suddenly an average height beautiful woman with turquoise hair that falls just below the nape of her neck who looks like she was in her early twenties shows up behind Keiichi and wraps an arm around his. "Sorry for the wait, Keiichi-kun. I just had to use the bathroom."

Keiichi sends his wife a soft and warming smile, "It's alright Fuyuumi. By the way, did you know who I just bumped into?"

Fuyuumi gave her husband a questionable look, "Who?"

"Fuyuumi-chan!" a cheery voice exclaimed in front of her.

Fuyuumi looks up to find a redhead woman who looks very familiar like her favorite sempai smiling with gleam at her. Fuyuumi's face brightens up and beams a smile back to her favorite sempai. "Kaho-sempai!"

The two young women engulfed each other in a tight embrace. "How are you Fuyuumi-chan? I haven't seen you like in ages!" Kahoko exclaimed anxiously.

Fuyuumi gave her sempai a soft smile, "I've been good, thank you. What about you sempai? How have you been doing?"

Kahoko signs, "It's the same old thing. Working, taking care of Ken, working and the cycle continues on and on."

Fuyuumi gave a small laugh, "Well it can't be that bad sempai."

Hearing that made Kahoko rolled her eyes playfully, "Sure, sure you got that right."

Ever since Fuyuumi has been seeing Keiichi for the past few years, she has opened to people more than usual, which somehow made Kahoko happy. Kahoko was overjoyed to find her very favorite kohai change, she was no longer the silent, cute, innocent and shy type of person (well she was still innocent and cute according to Kahoko but the shyness has faded long ago) and now she's a little more openly towards everyone including her other senpais.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Fuyuumi greeting Ken a small but warming smile. She could tell that Fuyuumi was fond of her son, knowing that Ken has a very unique capability at his very young age. Ken could play multiple of instruments; the clarinet (which of course was taught by Fuyuumi), the piano (Ryoutaro, and was now currently learning to play the trumpet little by little by Kazuki. Ken told Kahoko that he would learn the flute later (according to him, mostly girls took flute lessons and he does not want to be surrounded by girls fawning over him which of course had somewhat insulted Azuma since he was obviously a boy and plays the flute).

"Well then, shall we go?" Keiichi suggested the women and the young child.

All three heads nodded in agreement. Kahoko took her son by the hand and leads the way to the auditorium. Once they have entered the entrance, they were greeted by a magnificent sight. The auditorium was getting pack every passing minute by famous musicians, famous people, wealthy businessmen and much more. Every single one of them was dress to impress, wearing nothing by impressive and expensive looking dresses and tux. Men and women made their way to their designated seats, some sitting in VIPs and front rows.

Kahoko was amazed that so many people were here. She kind of felt left out, knowing that she was a nobody. She felt isolated by her surroundings, but nevertheless she dismisses the thoughts, she was here only to cheer Ryoutaro with her son, there's nothing more to it.

"Kaho-sempai, where's your seat?" she heard Fuyuumi asking her.

"Let me see." She glances at the ticket and said, "Mines and Ken's are in the middle section in the tenth row."

"Really? Well same goes to ours but it's on the eleventh row," Fuyuumi said.

"Momma, it's so crowded in here," Ken pointed out, tugging the bottom hem of his mother's dress.

Kahoko looked down at her son and pats his head, "Don't worry Ken, we'll get to our seats soon." She assured her son once more by picking him up and cradling him around her arms as she gives him a small but sweet peck on his cheek.

"Momma!" Ken whined.

"What?"

"Your lipstick," he says as he points to the smear lipstick mark on his left cheek and pouted. "It feels sticky."

Kahoko chuckled and fished out a napkin out of her purse to wipe out the stain mark. She rubs his cheek with gentle manner but it still wouldn't keep Ken still. "Mooommmmaaaa!" he whined yet again.

"What?" Kahoko asks her son, trying to hold back the laughter.

"Stop it," he says with a pout.

Kahoko sighs heavily, "Well then, let's get going shall we?"

And the four of them sauntered their way, blending in with the men and women in the place.

* * *

.

Misa was quite happy about her accomplishment. She had send invitations to her son's acquaintances from his high school years and was hoping to see them soon. She was currently sitting on the seats of the VIPs room where she mingles with her peers. She must admit, for the past six years her son was no longer in his bright mood anymore. She herself as Len's mother has not been checking up on him daily (even though she does calls him often in Venice to go and check up on him but of course knowing her son better than he knew himself he wouldn't pick up). She wonders about her son's relationship with a certain redhead that he has been in love for years. She would always pry Len about their relationship, but he simply said that they were too busy to see each other.

Weird; but okay.

Even though they all are living in near neighborhood, she hasn't been able to see Kahoko. Maybe she moved? Well if she does, she would inform Misa that she has moved somewhere rather than keeping quiet about it. She would just have to ask about their relationship later and hopefully consult the both of them with it. She noted that they haven't really spent time with each other (according to her). Now that she thinks about it, she hasn't met Kahoko in six years. Amazing isn't it? Well what could she do? Kahoko probably has a life to live and being with herself all the time would mean that she was hassling Kahoko. It was true that her husband and she spend the years traveling abroad places like the States, U.K, Germany, Italy, Austria, and many more.

She glances down to the other seats where everyone else was and found Kazuki and Azuma entering the entrance (as well as being surrounded by women of course) as they make their way to their designated seats.

She smiled to herself. She had well indeed known that Len would obviously be surprise by this. Well then let's just hope everything went well as accordingly, for that she wants her son to be like the boy she knew when he was still with his favorite redhead.

Her eyes squints as soon as she spots that Kazuki and Azuma were heading towards three other adults. The two she recognized which were both Len's newlywed kohais but the woman in the black dress she couldn't figure out where she has seen someone like her.

She stood up and walks over to the glass mirror to get a better view. Her eyes squinting as small as they could possibly can to get a good glimpse of it but failed miserably since Kazuki was blocking the view. After a few seconds, Kazuki has finally moved away which let her have a better access to catch a quick glimpse of the similar woman.

When she saw the few red rebel strands of hair poking out, her heart stops. It couldn't be the person that she had been desperately trying to get in contact with right? Hoping that the girl would just turn around a little so that she could see her face, and when she does, Misa eyes shot wide.

The woman in the black dress was the same exact woman that she was trying to get in contact with. It was none other than Kahoko Hino herself.

\~.~/

Kahoko couldn't believe it. It was just like a whole new high school reunion for them. Her senpais and kohais were here for the concert also (Except for the fact that Ryoutaro was in the backstage getting ready for tonight's performance.) It has been a long time since everyone joins together like this. The fact that now everyone was here, together once again made her feel whole. She glances at everyone around, noticing that they had their best smiles plastered across their faces.

She felt a tug down on the hem of her dress. Knowing that it would most likely to be her son, she bends down to his level. "What is it, Ken?"

Ken pouted, "When is it gonna start, momma?" he asked innocently.

Kahoko chuckled, "Well it'll be starting soon dear, just stay quiet until the time comes, okay?"

The boy nodded mutely, understanding that it wouldn't be wise to press on such matters. Instead, he decided to wander off a little bit, away from the grownups. His mother wouldn't mind won't she? I mean, he was after all, a big boy (according to himself at least) and could do almost anything without his mother's help.

He wandered aimlessly, not knowing where he's going. Pardoning himself from the people he bumps into on his way. He stared in awe about how amazingly rich men and women were, showing off their extravagant clothes on accessories and apparels.

He really doesn't know where he was going. In fact, the more he goes deep, away from the crowds, the less people he sees. He finds it peaceful. He looks up and finds murals and paintings that were exquisite, finding it very fascinating as he goes down the aisles.

"Whoa," he whispered in amaze.

A certain picture had really caught his attention. It was located near the end of the hallway, where the area was deserted except him.

The painting contains a very handsome lad, swiftly flicking his wrist as he sways himself with his violin. The background itself was dark, giving the scene a very chill but excitement. It amazed Ken for how the man looked quite just like him. Instead of a darkish blue that's a mixture of brick red like him, the lad's hair was turquoise blue. It was unique, in a way it kind of felt familiar to him. The man's face was full of determination, feeling the rhythm in his beat. His eyes were close, trying desperately to feel and grasp the music within. It fascinates Ken so much that he wants to touch the painting itself. He tried to extend an arm out, hoping that his little height he would be able to touch the painting, feeling the soft texture and patterns of it.

He couldn't reach it. It really frustrates him, knowing that he was tall for his age but still couldn't reach or grasp something that seemed so easy to grab. His feet then tippy toe itself, hoping that by extending his height he would at least touch something of it. But yet he failed (which of course frustrates the boy as of right now).

Suddenly the ground swept away from his feet. Ken flinched. There was no way that he could fly. He knew of course since he sure does not believe that a human species can fly.

"There you go," a husky voice had said to him.

Ken meekly turns, jerking his head slightly to the right to catch a glimpse of his savior. His eyes then went wide in astonishment.

It was him, the man on the painting.

Ken was absolutely speechless. Knowing that he opens his mouth to reply a thank you to the kind gentleman that had just helped him (his mother had really taught him well about manners) but nothing came out of his mouth.

He tried once again, but nothing. It confused and frustrated him to the very least.

On the other hand, Len was quite puzzled by this young boy's behavior. For starters, the young lad seemed quite familiar but he just couldn't seem to fit it in perfectly.

He was taking a small walk around the hotel, trying to clear his mind up before his upcoming performance. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't nervous at all. After having experience in the real world, touring for years and years, he shouldn't have to feel any nerves coming at all. All he needs to do was just to play his music and that was that.

He wasn't expecting to bump into someone, let alone a boy who seems lost. He was also confused due to the fact that his hallway was restricted from guests except for the performers and staff members. He wondered how this little boy passed by all those guards up in front.

Len took another glimpse of the boy once more. He found the boy vaguely familiar somehow. It seems that he had seen the boy from somewhere but couldn't exactly remember when though.

Len shook his head, he's probably imagining things. Though he knew, somewhere inside of him that he had seen the boy from somewhere; he just couldn't seem to find its place.

"Are you lost?" he asked the child, wondering where his parents were.

The boy sheepishly nods his head as his answer rather than replying.

Now Len was now distress. His performance was coming up soon but now what was he supposed to do about this lost boy?

"Where's your father?" Len asks, leveling down to the child's height.

The boy seems to fidget a bit, almost as if he really doesn't know the answer or does not want to talk about it.

"I…don't know my daddy," he said quietly, almost inaudible to hear.

Len's brows shot up in surprise. Knowing that he himself was raised by two very famous parents that had traveled many times in his young age, he knew the both of them at least. Though he sure did felt lonely, but nevertheless for someone his age he knew how to control his emotions. But this is the first time he had ever met a child that doesn't know who his father was. He could see the emotional feelings the child has in his eyes, threatening to come out.

Ken sucks inside a deep breath, hoping that it'll suck the feeling of despair from coming out. He didn't want to seem weak in front of anyone, let alone a stranger.

"I'm sorry," said Len sympathetically. He really doesn't know what else to say.

Ken simply lowered his gaze, not meeting the lad's eyes.

"Then where's your mother?" Len asks, hoping to change the gloomy atmosphere.

"She's somewhere," was the only answer Ken gave him. Truth be told, ken doesn't really know where the concert was taking place (he had been dragged by his dear mother to a place full of strangers not tell on their whereabouts) and wasn't really understanding his surroundings. All he remembered was the fact that he was surrounded by upper class people with their fancy apparels.

Len heavily sighs. He really doesn't know what else there is to do. He could either take the boy to one of the securities and there they would probably help the boy find his mother, or he himself can escort the boy. Weighting the pros and cons, he couldn't seem to figure out which option was the best to fit this scenario.

"Let's take you to one of the securities, they'll help you find your mother," Len finally decided. Len got up but was halt by a small hand tugging down at his sleeves. Len turns his attention to the boy and find him shaking his head ferociously.

"No, I don't like those big men, they look mean," he meekly said.

"Don't worry, they'll help you find your mother," Len assured the boy promisingly.

The boy once again shook his head mutely, hoping that the stranger would not hand him over to those big men.

Len heavily sighs. He quickly catches a glimpse of the current time and silently cursed. He was to perform in about an hour from now, how the hell was he supposed to be getting ready when he's stuck with a lost child?

Len promptly got up, dusting off the unwanted dust in his tux. He extends his hand so that the boy could hold on to it.

Ken hesitated on whether or not he should trust this strange stranger. His mother had always lectured him about never to take a hand or trust anything from a stranger. But in his current dilemma, he has no one else to trust right now except for this benevolent man right in front of him. The man seems very trustworthy and sophisticated.

Ken reached out for his hand, taking the strong and big hand that was gesturing him to come forth.

"What's your name?" Len asks him.

"Kennsuke," replied Ken as they begin to walk.

"Len," Len offered his name to him. "Can you describe your mother?"

Ken took a second to think about it. "Um well she's a little shorter than you. She's clumsy, hardworking, really pretty, and nice, she also plays the violin…"

Len froze. Those characteristics match almost perfectly with the woman he had loved. No, it can't be right, but Len recalls that the boy never did give him his last name. Perhaps it was a woman that looks a lot like her. There are hundreds of women here in Japan that might have the same exact features.

"No Ken, I meant what was she wearing?" Len rephrases the question.

Ken frowned, knowing that he didn't really give out much information that's helpful for the lad. "I'm sorry. Well she was wearing a very pretty black dress, she has red hair, not very tall I guess…"

Len was silent. No, he's probably just thinking too much now, considering the fact that he was, after all just thinking about her.

But can it be her?

"….What's your last name again, Kennsuke-san?" Len asks the boy, hoping it'll clarify the guessing that he had made in his mind.

"My last name? Hino."

Len blinked. Then he blinked rapidly. No, no no no no no. That's not, no that can't be possible. There's probably other Hinos here in this town or even in Japan. She was certainly not the only Hino.

Wait a minute.

Wait a damn minute.

Len quickly looked back at the child, surveying his every feature from top to bottom.

From the boy's lips, eyes, hair, nose, ears, skin color, basically everything, it looks all familiar.

Now it's all making sense to him. How Kahoko doesn't have a ring on her left ring finger, how she was too emotional when she saw him, how she acted differently as if she was desperately trying to hide a secret from him, it's all coming back now.

This child was Kahoko and his, no doubt about that. He now remembers the encounter he had with him, bumping into the boy that day. He remembered how she looked broken when seeing him again. Now that he thinks about it, Ken looked like the exact replica of himself back when he was younger.

Just to make sure, he needs Ken to clarify the information a bit.

"Kennsuke-san, just how old are you? And what's your mother's name?" he asks, hoping that the answer will be revealed and fix this confusion.

Ken gave the man a weird look, wondering why in the world he was asking him such a question. But nevertheless he answered it whole-heartily.

"I'm six years old," he told him that made Len twitched his fingers. The second part was the one that almost made his heart stops. "And my mother's name is Hino Kahoko."

\~.~/

"This is so cool!" Ken exclaimed excitedly as he examines the violin right in front him.

After the major confession Ken gave to him, Len decided to keep Ken for awhile in his dressing room. He gave the six year old the permission to do anything he pleases as long as he stays out of trouble. Ken nodded in understanding. When walking to his dressing room, Len had told Ken that he was the infamous Len Tsukimori, (which of course shocked the boy so much that he had almost passed out). Ken had completely forgotten about his worries for finding his mother. He was just too excited to be with the all time famous violinist and couldn't wait till school on Monday so that he could brag to all his friends saying that the Len Tsukimori had helped him. It was all just amazing for the boy.

Len was mutely silent, not knowing what else he could be doing but to watch his son (he was not really getting use using the word son at all but he'll manage hopefully) awing his instrument from afar.

He still couldn't believe that Kahoko would hide something this important from him. Why would she ever hide their son (yes their son) from him? Should he have the right to know since he was after all the father of Ken? Sure he hadn't been in his first six years of breathing in this earth but why? Why would she have done such a thing to him?

Was it the fact that he had left her? No, but still, it was a possibility though. He left without any further explanations except the fact that he would like to pursue his selfish desire onto becoming a musician. But still, we're missing the point here. Kahoko had hid the fact that she had his son all along. After six damn long years, that was the only reason why she felt so broken? That he was indeed in fact the father of her son?

Oh goodness, this was really driving him to madness.

Len took a peak at his now gleaming son that was currently awing his violin with delicacy. It amazed him that for six years, he didn't know that he had a fully healthy breathing son all along. Some parts inside of him were blazing with anger, of why Kahoko had not informed him of such thing about their son. But a part of him still felt guilty. Maybe the fact that she was hiding it from him was because there was no way to contact him. Well still, she could always call him informing that she was indeed pregnant with is baby.

"Can I touch your violin, Tsukimori-san?" the boy's voice had brought him back from his thoughts.

Len looked at the boy before giving him an answer. "Sure."

The boy's eyes gleam with excitement. "Thank you! Momma surely won't believe me that I had touched the Len Tsukimori's violin!"

Hearing the word 'momma' sound so foreign to him, he still couldn't believe that Kahoko had kept the real secret behind his birth father from Ken. It frustrates him to the very least.

He's now so sure that Kahoko was indeed in the same building as they were right now, probably seeking for her son's whereabouts.

Well for her to find her son, she would likely to have first another encounter with him. And this time, he would not leave until she fully explains herself, redeeming those six years of secrets.

\~.~/

Kahoko was worried- scratched that, she was horrified.

She can't find he troublesome boy anywhere. She was so sure that he had wandered off somewhere close, knowing for a fact that the boy seems to get easily lost on his own according. Her worries and anxieties were increasing every second that had past.

Where in the world would her son be?

"C'mon Ken, don't do this to me," she muttered to herself. She knew that Ken was a very troublesome little lad to handle, but he would've told her about where he would be going instead of leaving unnoticed.

"Kaho-sempai," Fuyuumi called, scrunching her brows together as her worries had also begun.

"Yes?" Kahoko replied, coming back from her thoughts. "What is it, Fuyuumi-chan?"

"Um, the concert is about to start, so…." She says, trailing off.

Kahoko sighed, exasperatedly. "I can't go back inside. I need to find Ken."

"I'm sorry; Keiichi-kun, Hihara-senpai and Yunoki-senpai are also looking for him. But so far, none of them had found any trace of Ken," Fuyuumi said, sympathetically.

Kahoko pursed her lips. This was getting out of hand. If only she had kept Ken close by to her at all times, he wouldn't get into this big mess right now.

"I'm going to look outside once again," Kahoko stated. She was about to go until a strong arm halts her movement. She looks up to find Kazuki giving her a shaking head.

"I don't think it's a good idea now Kaho-chan," he tells her.

With a questioning face, Kahoko asks, "Why?"

"The doors are now lock, no one's able to get in without a pass now," he said.

Kahoko knitted her eyebrows and furiously shook her head. "I've got to find Ken senpai, I, he's just a little boy! He could be wandering aimlessly without knowing where he's going!" she screeched.

Kazuki held his kohai down, hoping to calm her in her motherly state of panic. "Calm down Kaho-chan. We can always inform the securities about him and they'll do their job."

"But what if they couldn't find him? What if someone took him? Oh God, what if-"

"Kaho-chan, enough. Please, he'll be fine, I promise you," Kazuki said with sincerity and assurance. "He'll be fine, Ken will be fine."

Kahoko takes huge lungful of breaths, hoping to calm herself down from this anxiety. "Y-Yes, they'll find him; I'll just go inform the securities."

Kazuki shook his head, "Yunoki had already informed them, and they're now on the search."

Kahoko sighed in relief, "But what if they couldn't find him?"

"They will, I promise you," he says confidently.

Kahoko nodded. She still feels very reluctant about this idea, but nevertheless she follows and obeys her senpai, knowing for a fact of how sincere he's been. She sauntered uncomfortably back to her designated seat, adjusting herself from the unease feeling she has. How can she calm down when her one and only son is missing? This must've been some sick joke.

Fidgeting with her fingers, she couldn't help herself but to sigh every once in awhile. This was really pathetic. A real pathetic of an excuse for just sitting here and do nothing while her son was probably out there looking as lost as ever. She promptly got up once again, only to be sat back down by her senpai.

"Sit down Kaho-chan, didn't I tell you that everything's going to be alright?" Kazuki questions her.

Kahoko hesitated, "I know but it's just that…I just can't stay still and do nothing when my son is out there probably having the most terrifying moment of his life right now." She said.

Kazuki sighs, exasperatedly. This was hard; convincing his favorite kohai was quite a job to handle. He admits that she can really be stubborn at times.

"Kaho-chan, Ken knows what he's doing; I promise you that he'll be fine."

"I don't know senpai, I want to trust your words but somehow I just have a feeling that he's just not where he's suppose to be," she says, giving him a worried expression.

"Then trust him, trust your son that he'll be fine. I'm sure Ken will find his way, he's a smart and clever boy," Kazuki complimented, smiling.

Kahoko offered a smile back, somehow, she couldn't say no to this certain senpai of hers. He has the aura and the spirits to make anyone trust and believe in him.

"Alright," she says finally, "I trust my son."

\~.~/

"You're up in five Len-san!" a backstage crew shouted.

Len nodded his head in understanding, adjusting his bow in his collar. He looked down at the boy beside him who was speculating the area around him with fascination.

"Kennsuke-san," Len called the boy, bringing him back from his trance.

"Yea?" Ken replied, gleaming him a bright and excited smile. He couldn't believe it. He's actually backstage with the one and only Len Tsukimori! Wait till his mother hears about this, she'll really be astonish for sure.

Len leveled down to the boy's height and puts a hand on top of his head. "Listen to me, okay? I want you to remain here while I perform. After that, I'll take you back to your mother, is that okay?"

The boy nodded apprehensively, "Yes! I understand!"

Len gave the boy a small smile and ruffles his hair, "Good boy, now stay here."

Ken nodded and continued surveying the busy swarm of people rushing their way from one place to another.

Leaving the boy in the care of a stage crew, he immediately went to get his violin. He then plays some notes, readjusting the strings so that it can be in tune. He did a little scale as he went through the process.

"You ready there, Tsukimori?" A husky voice had asked him.

Len slightly jerk his head to the left, seeing who it was and frowned. "Of course I am."

Ryoutaro snickered, "Well why am I not surprise?"

"Why are you bothered to even ask me in the first place?" Len retorted back at him.

"Well somebody is in quite a bad mood, it entertains me of how annoyed you can get," Ryoutaro shots back, smirking.

Len snorted, "Well let's just hope that you don't mess up or else you'll be the laugh stock of the year."

Hearing this threaten made Ryoutaro rolls his eyes, "Well sorry to break it to you, you icebox. I haven't been the one who's been off lately."

Len snorted, "Well just to gladly inform you, I've been better now."

Ryoutaro arcs a brow, "Oh really now?" He says, rhetorically. "I'm sure glad that your bi-polarness character is now gone I presume?"

"Just shut up, we're going on in a minute," Len tells him as he quietly checks himself in place.

Ryoutaro lets out a low whistle, "Wow, well let's hope you don't mess up on this Tsukimori."

"I never do soccer freak."

Ryoutaro rolled his eyes, "Well whatever."

"Tsuchiura-san! Tsukimori-san!" You're both on now!" A stage crew hissed at them.

"Well I guess it's show time," Ryoutaro says, smiling.

"Just don't get in my way," Len muttered inaudibly.

Ryoutaro was the one who went on stage first, waving a hand for his greetings to the favorable audience. Len took a deep breath, this is it. This is show time. He prompts himself and with that, he began to trudge to the stage, looking high and mighty.

He could hear the lingering sound of clapping everywhere in every direction, cheering for both him and Ryoutaro with excitement. He must admit, even though the soccer freak was really not that into fame and popularity, he sure does have a lot of fans here.

Len took a bow after the noises have leveled down. He adjusts himself to a ready position and went to look over at Ryoutaro to give him he signal. And when he does, he did not play the music with just memorizing each and every note, he plays it with emotions and most importantly; the heart.

\~.~/

Ken was absolutely in his own little fantasies. It was amazing, the way this man was playing each and every note he takes in. The way he sways his whole body was it moves synchronically with the beat and rhythm. It was truly a magnificent sight to see. Ken closes his eyes, feeling the rhythm in the music. He nods his head, counting each and every one of the notes with astonishment. It was amazing how the feeling of the music made him feel so…alive. The tenderness of the sound, the wonderful imagery it's creating by each and every note, it was just too perfect. Absolutely perfect.

"Wow," he whispers in amazed.

"Amazing right?" someone replied.

Len swiftly jerks his head to the direction of its owner and gasps. A tall beautiful woman in her mid ages was smiling tenderly at him. "I-I'm sorry! I know that I wasn't supposed to be here but-"

The woman couldn't help but to chuckle in the process of the boy's stuttering. Seeing him like this was just too adorable for her liking. "It's alright young man, I'm sure you have a good reason to why you're here in the first place."

Ken meekly nods and blushes, "Yes."

"My name is Hamai Misa, and you are?" the kind woman asks him gently.

Ken couldn't help but to smile by this woman's action. "Hino Kennsuke."

Misa's eyes grew wide with curiosity, did he just said Hino? "Nice to meet you Ken-kun, can I call you that?"

The little boy blushes, "Yes Hamai-san."

"Ken-kun, may I ask you a question?" Misa asks the boy.

The boy mutely nodded in agreement.

"Is your mother's name Hino Kahoko?"

Ken nodded, "Yes, momma's name is Hino Kahoko. Does Hamai-san know her?"

Misa nodded in agreement. She then bends herself down to the boy's level and look at him straight in the eyes. "If I may Ken-kun, may I ask who's your father is?"

Ken was once again quiet. Was it him or was it the fact that almost everyone he had encountered today had asked him this question. Not that he didn't want to pry or meddle with anybody's business, is just that he's wondering if his father was really that of a remarkable man?

"I sorry, maybe I pried into your personal life too much, do forgive me Ken-kun," Misa says apologetically after knowing that the boy had been silent since she had asked the question.

The boy furiously shook his head, "Oh no, it's just that I really don't know who my father was actually. Momma didn't really tell me anything about him accepts that he plays the violin really good." The boy puts on a smile on his face, covering the sadness behind it.

Misa pulls the boy into a tight embrace. "You poor thing," she muttered to herself. "I'm so sorry; did your mother tell you anything else about your father?"

Ken muffled a bit before the words came crawling out of his tongue, "…..She had also said that he has blue hair like mines, only lighter. She said that Ken looks like papa."

Misa had almost cried just by hearing those two syllables. 'Papa' he said that word. It broke her heart when she found out that Kahoko had kept her one and only grandson away from her, but at the same time she must've understand what circumstances Kahoko had been going through back then after finding out that Len had to go.

After this concert is over, she must have a word with Kahoko and her son regarding their boy. It was in a matter of time before every single secret that Kahoko had hidden from her family will be finally revealed. She is not going to stand here and do nothing about these two parents for her grandson, her grandson that she had no clue about for six years deserve better than this. And there's no stopping her now, no matter what, she will bring those two together; her beloved son and Kahoko.

\~.~/

Kahoko was enchanted-no, more like hypnotized.

There he was, the man that she hadn't stop thinking about for days up there in the stage. The crowd was silence, enjoying the warm and beautiful music that was being played. The tenderness and the warmth that the music gave to the crowd were absolutely heart-warming. It enchanted many of the audience who were mesmerized by the wonderful feeling and sensation. The slowly rhythmic beats and the strong feelings had really touched everyone.

Kahoko had almost forgotten about how her son was missing. She was, at the moment, feeling a bit uncomfortable. But now, since that man, that very man that had walked out of her life was now on the stage playing an extraordinary music.

She held her breath, hoping to stop the threatening tears that were about to come out any seconds now. This was not the time to be weak; this was the time to forget. Forget about the past and move on. Forget Len, forget him. Forget everything that reminds her of him.

But she just can't.

The reason why that is? The violin.

It was the beautiful musical instrument that had brought them together, and it was the same musical instrument that had broken them apart. Heck, she's evening teaching kids on how to play the violin!

She surveyed Len's movement, his every swaying move that he made when playing that adoring instrument he holds. His eyes were closed, his brows was knitted, concentrating to find the feeling and the music within him. She couldn't help but to admire his playing, it was just as beautiful as he played it years ago. Only this time it had improved greatly.

She glances at the man in the piano and her lips broke into a smile. It was Ryoutaro; he was the reason why she wanted to be here in the first place. It was her decision to be here, to cheer on her friend. The friend that has been with her through those hard times she was in, the friend that supported in every decisions she made, the friend that has been her friend for as long as she could remember. Yes, it was only for him.

But why does she feel so… wrong? Was it the fact that Len was here? She knew that she had told herself that Len's presence was not going to be able to affect her in anyways as possible. But yet, it did. It greatly did and it had made her feel weak. Make her feel vulnerable once again.

God, why does this very man made her feel so insecure? Does the world wanted her to be in so much misery even more?

The music finished, ending with a long graceful note that lingers till the very end. Both men stood up to take their bow. Applauses erupt in the audience with cheers and compliments. Ryoutaro waved a hand gesture as he makes his way towards the backstage, leaving Len all alone standing in place.

Kahoko brows furrowed together, why was he just standing there? Wasn't he supposed to go? Wasn't it over already?

But wait, Len picked up his bow and violin, adjusting it for him to get ready to play once again. Why was he playing again?

He positions himself once again and with that, he closed his eyes and began to play his first note of the next piece.

Once Kahoko realized what he was playing, a threaten tears had escape from her tear duct. It flows down to her cheek slowly with its hot trickling feeling.

It was this song, the song that they had both played countless of times together.

It was Ave Maria.

She closes her eyes feeling the sensation and the feeling that he had expressed through the piece. The longing and the loving he had expressed had almost made her feel guilty. The strong notes that were played, the beat, everything was practically screaming out for her, to get her, to be with her.

She couldn't stand it anymore; her tears were now escaping furiously, burning the sensational feeling along its way.

God, was he trying to kill her emotionally? Because if that's what he's aiming for, he's doing a pretty damn good of a job of doing so. It had almost made her seemed like she was the bad guy in this, the one who had walked away with fame a fortune, the one who had gotten their selfish wish and pride, the one who won everything they had ever asked for.

Her trance was interrupted when applauses once again broke out.

Len stood solemnly at his place, bowing for his performance. But then suddenly, something, or rather someone came from the side, bringing him a dozen roses of flower. The young boy leaps up to Len's arm and gave him an embrace as well as handling over the roses. Len gave the boy a small smile as the crowd got even more excited. But one certain red head in the crowd just stood there with shocked after seeing the young boy. Kahoko's eyes widen in a mixture of shock and fury.

It was none other than him, her one and only son.


	8. Chapter 7: Break Away

The_ Long_ Lost **Lover**

**Break Away**

**By:** foureyesfreak27/hush27

**A/N:** Okay I've thought long and hard about this but what I'm gonna do is to combine some chapters and NOT edit them yet (since I felt terrible that I haven't update in such a long time) and upload them here. I will then upload the newest chapter for this story soon :D Life is tough people. Sorry for not being here for so long. Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Len couldn't really comprehend what just happened.

Here he was, on the stage, returning a hug from his son whom he does not know after six years with cherish.

As soon as his last bow was taken place, the boy, Ken, came jumping out of no where and gave him an unusual hug that he has never had with anyone. The boy, gleaming his eyes up to Len with admiration, held out a bouquet of flowers, hoping the the lad would accept it.

Ken does not know why exactly he had done what he did as a matter of fact, but what he knows was the fact that the woman, Hamai Misa, handed him a banquet of flowers and gave him a push out of the curtain to go and give them to Len. Ken was of course puzzled by this woman's motivation, but nevertheless he obeyed and ran up to Len, more like tackling him, and gave him a thousand volt of smile.

"Tuskimori-san, you were awesome!" The boy praised.

Len, not knowing what else to say to his son, simply smiled. "Thank you, Kennsuke-san."

Applauses filled the whole auditorium and made Len snapped out of his trance. He hadn't really realized that everyone was giving him the "awes" about how adorably cute Ken was as he clings to Len like that. Len does not know why, but something inside of him made him have the urge to smile broadly. Something blissful, happiness and most of all, success.

Len scanned the whole place, all he could see was the faces and smiles and flowers people were giving to him. As usual, after every single performance he had given, everyone would gladly praise about his wonderful skills as a violinist. He wasn't that type of a person who would think highly of themselves either. He was a self conservative person who does not really socialize with the others around him.

But something—or rather—someone caught his attention.

Something red.

Red.

The color of his long lost lover.

She was seated not that far away from the stage. She stood up and was crowded over some others. She, unlike the others, was simply standing there, not clapping like the others around her. Instead, her eyes were wide. A mixture of confusion, fury, rage, heartbroken and anger were present in those pools of golden orbs. Her sweet small delicate mouth was gaping slightly open, showing the unexpected surprise of emotion as she saw what was on the stage.

But what he caught was not her expression this current moment.

It was how absolutely divinely stunning and beautiful she looked right now.

That black slim dress that framed her petite body was absolutely wonderfully gorgeous on her. Her wavy soft silky long red hair was slightly clipped back from her shoulder and her front. Her bangs were cropped to the side. Her face was beautifully finished with a small hint of make-up. In other words, she was beautiful.

No, she was an angel.

His angel.

The thought of her being his was beyond ludicrously stupid. He has no rights whatsoever to clam that she was his at all. After all, hadn't he had this debate earlier with himself and had made it clear that she was not his and he has no rights to claim that she was his? Shaking his head, he took the small boy with one and another he held his violin and walked out of the stage. The noise of the applauses was dying out as they reached the backstage.

"That was absolutely wonderfully done son," he heard his mother complimented.

He looked up and saw her smiling broadly at him. "Thank you, mother," was all that he could say for right now. His mind was on cloud nine, just thinking about that red head just a minute ago.

"Len, is something the matter?" His mother's worried voice had brought him back to reality.

"Not a thing mother. Not a thing," he assured her. "Excuse me; I'll be in my dressing room if anyone needs me."

He then excused himself from the others and headed towards his dressing room to where he could have some times to think alone with himself.

He knew that his next performance with his orchestra was coming up, but right this moment is the intermission. Therefore he wishes to pardon himself alone, hoping that this small quality time with himself would get him back on track.

He's lost.

He can't face this fact that was right in front of him.

But he needs to. He wants to. He can.

He needs to meet with her soon. Maybe after this concert was over but soon.

All he wants was his long lost lover back in his life. And he's willing to do anything to make it come true.

* * *

Kahoko didn't think. She just takes action without thinking, especially if this is regarding her beloved son right now. She couldn't believe this.

This was beyond ridiculous.

_Why now?_ She thought.

Why now? Why not before? Why now of all time in the world?

Oh this is just too fuckin' perfect.

Since he had finally now knew that he had a son after all those long years, they could now have their happily ever after.

Wrong.

Bullshit.

And to think that he would just have any rights to go strolling back to her life without any begging for any forgiveness is beyond ludicrous. He would first have to earn his sorry ass back and prove to her that he's worth taking back. If he's not worth the risk, than fuck that.

She had had already enough of his bullshits for the past six years. If she had to endure another one she'll probably go berserk.

She had had enough of this.

She had, after all, stood tall with her own two feet raising _her_ son, not theirs, _her_ son. That's right; she was the lawful, legal guardian of her very own son. Not his, not theirs, hers.

Once the intermission had begun, she ran. Ran with all her might to the backstage where her troublesome son might be. She does care if the bodyguards or securities came after her. All she cares was the fact that she desperately needs her son to get away from that man.

She ignores all of the calls and cries that her friends her calling behind her. Her mind wasn't thinking right. The number one thing that she must do was to get her son out of here. And fast.

"Kennsuke!" She cried. She had never called her son's full name much; only when desperate times and desperate needs were needed like this scenario right now.

She finally found the door where it says, "Backstage, Only Employees" on it. Screw the damn sign. She knows that her little boy is behind this damn door and she'll do everything in her power to get him back to her arms.

The door clicks, her head immediately snapped in alarmed. A backstage crew came out of the door, giving her a puzzled look. Kahoko didn't waste any time and quickly scurried herself inside before the door locks again. Her eyes ransacked the whole backstage. People were setting up for the next part of the concert. They were talking fast through their cell phones, the crew leader yelling at them to get the things done faster, not bothering to apologize to whom they've bumped into as they quickly rush their way to get ready. Kahoko was stunned. There were so many people, how the hell was she supposed to find a six years old boy here in this hectic place?

She decided to ask the first person she passes by about her son's whereabouts. Thankfully she ran into a stage crew member.

"Um, excuse me, sir," she called out politely. The man instinctively turned around after hearing the call.

"Yes, ma'am, how can I help you?" He wondered. He was a little puzzled due to the fact that there was a woman here in the backstage. But nevertheless, she was probably a guest so he didn't dare to ask the questioning.

"Have you seen a little boy who looked like a six –years- old, about this tall," she explained, marking the height in mid air. "Light blue hair, golden eyes, pale olive skin color…"

The man thought about this for a moment before having the "ah-ha!" facial expression. "I believe so, ma'am! That's right! That boy was with Tsukimori-san! The little one who gave him flowers?"

"Yes," Kahoko nodded in agreement. "Do you know where he is?"

The man shook his head apologetically. "Sorry ma'am. After the first half of the concert was over, he had left with him to God knows where. I'm here busy setting up for the next half of the performance."

Kahoko smiled sadly and thanked him for his gratitude. "Thank you," she smiled sadly.

The man sighed. Perhaps she was the mother of the child, he thought. No wonder she seems very stress and panic about this. "Actually ma'am," he called out, getting Kahoko's undivided attention once more.

"You could check his dressing room, he's probably there having a drink to relax himself," he suggested thoughtfully.

Kahoko beamed happily. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Without a moment to waste, Kahoko hurriedly out of the backstage room and into the dressing rooms' hallway.

_Tsukimori, Tsukimori_, she chanted in her head as her eyes searched vigorously at the name plates.

Her eyes finally landed on the target. _Tsukimori Len-san_ it reads.

_Okay, you can do this,_ she chants to herself. Taking a huge lungful of breath, she relaxed her body and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

Her hand gripped the handle of the door as she softly knocks. She waited patiently for a few seconds before she quirked an eyebrow. What's going on? The man said that he was indeed inside his dressing room so why doesn't he answer?

Sighing once more, she knocked on the door once again, this time it's a little louder than the latter.

Again, no body answered.

As Kahoko began to get more frustrated and anxious each and every second that's being wasted, she knocks on the door harder. "Le- Tsukimori-kun?" She corrected herself as she calls him.

Again, silence.

She huffed. Why this is so absurd. Why couldn't he simply just open the damn door already!

Turning the handle, she was taken surprise by how it was unlock. Blinking rapidly, she made up the decision to take a peek inside the room, just in case Len and Ken were inside.

She was greeted by the capacious silence that was surrounding the room. The absence of footwalls made her seemed very ire about this. The lights were off and the cool chilly atmosphere gave her the shivering goose bumps that were now appearing in her arms. Subconsciously, she began to slowly rub her arms with both hands as she flicked on the lights.

There was an omission of comfort in the room as she slowly sauntered herself inside.

She observed closely that he had only had his violin and its case and some change of clothes in the room, nothing else.

She chuckled to herself. It was so like Len to do such a thing. He's not the type of person who would get too comfortable with his dressing rooms considering the fact that the rooms were used by previous owners. He's like a germ that likes to isolates itself from its kinds.

Her attention was caught by his violin that was placed carefully and looking fragile as ever on top of his table. Music scores were scattered around the violin. She trudged herself closer as if she was curious as to why he would put such fragile thing in a careless stage.

If she remembers correctly, he would never, she repeats, never dare to leave his violin in such manner; he would place it back inside his case where it would be at temperature and safe from all harms.

This was so not him, she thought to herself. Well maybe in the span of six years he had changed. She doesn't know or better yet, she could care less. Besides, she's not the only person who could change.

Somehow inside her, she had the urged to touch and hold his violin. Not something that she would do everyday considering that she has her own violin thank you very much.

She remembered the time when Len had first let her hold his precious violin. It was when they had been celebrating their two years anniversary—yup, it took the damn man two years just to let her hold his baby—and she was quite pleased by how light and how fitting it was with her hands.

Subconsciously, she began to pluck the instrument. Immediately after realizing what she had committed, she stops and slowly put the instrument back down.

What has gotten into her? Len would've killed her if he were to see her playing this.

But then again, he wasn't here to witness this action of hers, isn't he?

Rolling her eyes, she began to back away, knowing that all she's been doing was stalling instead of finding her son.

She swears if Len had done something out of hand to her son, she would kill that motherfucker. Not that she's being an over-controlling bitch of a mother, hells no. She's just concerned about her son's safety. Well maybe killing Len was beyond her reach. Considering that fact that he was the number one most admired and hot, single, talented, musician in the music industry.

But still, if she can't kill him, then let her scratch the hell out of him across his face, adding on with a bitch slap.

Kahoko shook her head vigorously. She needed time to calm her inner rage. This was no time to be plotting some plan to hunt down Len and kill the man.

Keeping her head down, she exits his dressing room and gave one last glance behind her back before she turns off the light and walked outside the room. She needed to be alone for some while. She needed time to calm herself down before anything goes wrong.

She decided to go outside to take some breath of fresh air. Perhaps after that, she could be in her calm stage once again. That's not always the case but still, it's worth a shot.

Stepping outside, she found herself in a miniature garden path. She couldn't help but to sigh in exasperation.

This was all just too much. Too much for her mind to devour.

First, Len decided to come strolling back to her life and perhaps—well she knew actually that he would be demanding for some answers once they meet again. Not that she's nervous or anxious about it; she knew that eventually he'd find out about this.

She spotted a bench nearby and decided to resign in it, letting her body rest for a while.

She could really care less about Len's feeling right now, all she's concern was the fact that how will her son cope with the idea of his father being famous.

Well, maybe he'd cope with it pretty well; knowing that he did after all gave Len an embrace on stage. That means that he knew who Len was to him. Good God, and here she was, knowing that someday she'd be the one who would drop that atomic bomb over her son, but his father had had beaten that alright.

Will Ken judge her? Will he hate her as a mother now? Hundreds of questions began to cloud her head. Oh goodness, just thinking about this makes her have migraines.

Damn Karma. Was this a sign from someone up in the Heavens? Well if it was, what kind of sign was this? A sign that she needs to tell and confess to Len that Ken was his son?

Ugh, this was all too much, again.

Burying her face deep into her hand, she began to mumble inaudible things.

"Momma?" An innocent voice came alive.

Kahoko froze. Was she going crazy or just hallucinating? She could've sworn that she had just heard Ken's voice within ten feet.

Nah, she was just simply hearing stuff. Probably it's because of this damn stress that she's currently dealing with.

"Momma," the childish voice called once again, a little bit more loudly than latter with a hint of irritation that she had not acknowledged his presence.

Finally, she looked up. And the moment her eyes met with those golden innocent eyes she got up and practically ran over the poor child.

Thank you God, I'll never ask any more selfish wishes ever again, she said to herself as she looked up, mouthing a thank you.

"Momma, you're squishing me," Ken complained.

Oh no he don't. After making her worried for God knows when she has the motherly rights to bear hug her one and only son. She needed to know that she was not dreaming. If she was indeed dreaming, then by all means pinch her one hundred times to prove it.

"Oh God," Kahoko breathed. "You had me so worried." Kahoko pulled back and glared sternly at her son. All trace of her anxiousness was gone and is replaced by a motherly-stern mode that's getting ready to reprimand him right about—now.

"Hino Kennsuke," uh-oh, she's using his full legal birth certificate name on him. That means that he was in big trouble. "Do you have any idea just what you had put me into to find you mister?"

Ken gave her a weak and innocent smile. "No?" He said, a bit too unsure for her liking.

Kahoko sucked in a huge lungful of exasperated breath. "Forget it, young man. We're going to have a little talk about this once we're at home. Right now, let's go back inside to find the others."

She promptly got up and dusted the dust out of her dress and grabbed her son's hand.

"But Momma—"

"No buts," she said sternly. "And I don't want to hear any more excuses young man."

"But Momma—"He tried again, whining in desperation.

"Kennsuke," she warned him.

"Ahem," A masculine voice cleared his throat, breaking the engaging conversation between the mother and her son.

Kahoko halted.

Oh God. Please, in the name of our Lord, please do not let it be him.

"Tsukimori-san!" She heard her son gleamed brightly. She felt him let go of her hand and scurried away towards the man that she's been dreading to see.

Squeezing her eyes tightly, she took a deep breath before facing the man that had been dreading in her dreams for the past six years. She can't seem to run away from the truth any longer. She must face her nightmare.

And the man that's been haunting her memories stands tall and handsome right in front of her with the same shocked expression that's plastered across her face.

This is her reality.

And this nightmare had just begun.

* * *

**-;-**

Len looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

The moment they both made eye contact, his whole world tilts around.

His eyes bored to the owner of those gloomy golden eyes, piercing through his very soul with anger. He was taken aback slightly knowing that the woman who stands before him was the woman he had loved. He had never seen her stand up for herself like this. Ever.

And it really did astonish him to no ends.

Oh what was he expecting?

It's been six years, six long painful years, of course she would change.

Back in the restaurant that day, she had seemed so vulnerable and so weak, like a small fragile flower being neglected and unloved. He was broken when he saw her so helpless like that. She had wanted him to go away which he followed reluctantly with a heavy heart.

But now, it was no longer that very fragile vulnerable naïve girl that he had known.

This one was a little temptress, the one with an attitude of a stubborn boar, the one who's so fierce and brave to stand before her enemy.

And her fiery red fire hair matches her aura at this moment. Her eyes dilated as they dagger onto his eyes with full anger, betrayal, and hatred. Her fist clenched just at the sight of him there. Her pale while rosy cheeks were at its boiling point, her brows furrowed as her forehead creases.

Yup, to conclude this, she was furious—scratch that—she was beyond furious.

Of course he couldn't blame her.

But it's not like she's the only one who's upset right now.

Len admit; it was all his fault that they were now like this. He will take up responsibility of what happened between them and take it like a man instead of running away from the past.

But he now has the right to be in anger.

She had kept a huge secret away from him. And that secret was this child that was currently holding a grip onto his dress pants.

His son.

His son, damn it! After six years, six years of not seeing each other or communicating whatsoever, he had to find out by himself that he had a son all those years.

Oh how much he wanted to grab her and shake put some senses to her. How could she? Keeping his son, his own blood flesh son from him like this?

He subconsciously clenched his fists together, hoping that the anger seeping inside of him will disperse.

He knows that Kahoko would probably be doing this for his own benefit, but six years, it took six years for her to let him know that, no, him himself finding out that he had a full healthy breathing son walking about the earth.

Ah Hell, screw it.

Right now all he needed was some answers and he'd be damn if she would be selfish once again for not answering them for him.

* * *

"Momma?" Ken innocently called his mother.

An innocent child like himself does not understand the silence exchange between two adults and it's giving him quite and ire. What is going on?

Due to his lack of knowledge with grownups, he simply thought that his mother was quite fascinated by meeting the one and only Tsukimori Len. Well what could he say? It's not every day that you come across one of the most talented and youngest violinist in history.

"Momma," Ken called once again with glee, "can't you believe it? This is the Tsukimori Len-san Momma!"

But his mother simply did not hear his gleeful words but just merely stared at the man before her as if she was in a deer in the headlight.

Ken frowned cutely. Shouldn't his mother have the same reaction as when he had had met the young musician. Surely his mother must've heard him by now since the man was the hot topic of the music industry. He had also seem him in the front cover of many magazines, so why would his mother act like he was the most dreadful person to be meeting with?

Ken left Len's side and approached to his mother with curious eyes.

"Momma?" He called, tugging of the bottom hem of her dress as he demands for attention from her.

Immediately, as if his touch had brought back his mother from her daydream realm, his mother snapped her head and shook it to get some sense into her. She then looked down to him with eyes that were full of anxiety.

"Yes, sweetie?" She answered, patting his small head as she gentle stroke some of his dark blue hair with care. Her soft smile does not reach her eyes.

"What's the matter, Momma? Aren't you supposed to be happy since Tsukimori Len-san is here?" He said, pointing to the man who was as too, having a wordless expression.

As if the name was taboo, his mother flinched just by the spoke of the name, sending shivers down her very own spine.

He saw her mother closed her eyes as if she was trying to calculate something real hard that was just too impossible to solve.

He had also noticed that she was holding on to the post of the bench as if she needed something to hold her composure in case she falls down from the anxiety.

His brows furrowed in confusion. Why can't grownups simply tell people what's the matter? It's simply just a simple question to be asked and to be answered.

"Mom—"

"Kennsuke," his mother said in a whole different tone of voice that she had never used on him. It had taken him by surprise by the way his mother had spoken his first name like that.

"Please head back inside and go find Uncle Kazuki," she told him in her motherly tone of manner.

Ken made a face, "But Mom—" he tried to protest.

"Kennsuke, do as I say," she said more sternly, not even bothering to look at him.

Ken made a worry look. What's the matter with his mother? She seemed more… aggressive. Like she was about to prepare a heated battle with the man before her.

Ken then looked over at Len, who had a stoic expressionless façade. He too had his eyes only at the woman before him, boring them to her very soul. His lips were thin and his ghostly pale skin was turning even whiter than it was before.

Now he was beyond confuse. What's the matter with them? It's like as if they knew each other from the past.

But that's impossible. His mother would've told him about it, knowing that she had already introduced him to her other acquaintances. Why would she not introduce him to the world class famous Tsukimori Len?

But, something about those two were off. As if they have something dark in the past that's threatening to be reveal any time soon.

"Kennsuke, go, now," she ordered him once again, balling a fist as it trembles.

With once last glance at the both of them, Ken reluctantly began to walk away, feeling more confuse as ever.

Man, he thought to himself, grownups are just too weird sometimes.

* * *

Oh this is war alright, Kahoko thought to herself.

This was it; this was time to face reality. No more hiding, no more running, and definitely no more tears.

He's not even worth shedding a single tear for.

She's not going to break down like what she had did on their earlier encounter. Oh hell no, she's not going to even back down on this fight.

She going to let out the pain, the pain that she had been enduring for those long six years without him. And this time, she'll feel relief, great, and absolute. A huge burden will lift off her two shoulders, carrying the painful heart she'd been carrying for all those time.

She does not and will not pity this man.

So what if he had gotten what he had wanted in life? So what if he's famous? So what if he had gone to pursue that stupid dream of his? So what?

Screw this, she thought.

He would now feel what she had been through and it'll be fair. It won't be her that's the one who's carrying a painful heart for years.

She balled her fists and trembled in anger, letting all those pain bubble up and be ready to lash it out on him any time now.

Taking a huge lungful of breath and not daring to break the eye contact that she had with the man before him, she opened her mouth and closed it back, unable to let anything out which puzzled her to no end.

What the hell? What's the matter with her? Why won't anything come out?

As if something is stuck inside her throat that's preventing her from saying anything.

She opened her mouth again, and once again nothing comes out.

Goodness, this just frustrates her even more now.

"It's good to see you again, Kahoko," a huskily shivering voice came alive, breaking the ice between them.

Kahoko looked up and find him staring intensively at her, as if she was an extraordinary artwork that's worth millions of dollar. Somehow, his staring had made her lose her passion of lashing him out.

What's going on? Why does he still have this stupid ridiculous affect on her?

Damn him.

Damn him.

"No," she said, barely audible, "you had lost the right to call me that after you walked out of that door."

Len's gaze softens, "Kaho—"

"It's Hino to you," she snapped. No way, he does not earn any respect of formality towards her, never again.

Len took an involuntary small step forward, "Hino," he corrected.

"What do you want, Tsukimori?" She spat out.

He lost his gaze on her for a minute before saying softly, "I'm sorry."

It took awhile to let it process through her head.

Kahoko wanted to laugh bitterly, he's sorry? He's just sorry? That's what she gets after enduring the damn pain for six damn years? Just a simply sorry?

Unbelievable.

"For what? For leaving me? Oh don't you worry about that, I'd forgiven you a long time ago," she said.

He snapped his head up to her as his eyes searched frantically for any fraud, but there was none.

"You…you forgive me? After everything I've done to you, you still have the heart to forgive me?"

Kahoko closed her eyes to keep her composure on check.

Yes, she indeed had forgiven him for leaving her. She somewhat had understand his selfish desires on his behalf, but on the other, fuck no.

"Yes, I did," she admitted. "But it was not for your benefit."

Len scrunched his brows together in quizzical, "Then whose?"

She opened her eyes once again, only to be drawn in into those beautiful golden orbs that had showed concern, sorrow, and…

Hurt?

Hurt? She thought, puzzled.

He was hurt? Hurt for what? His damn egoistic pride?

No, she was the one who's suppose to be hurt and damaged in this relationship, not him. He was the one who ruined their perfect world just because of his damn career.

But why was the feeling of guilt starting to seep out of her?

Was it the fact that she had purposely ignored him for six years and moved on with life with her son? Or was it the guilt of not telling him sooner that he had a son?

No, she had decided that if she were to tell Len that he had a son, it will definitely affect his career that he had been building up for years. And it will also mean that he had basically thrown their relationship down in the dirt like it was just a futile sacrifice.

To her, keeping Ken a secret was the best possible way to end them, not that she was the first one between them who had purposely wanted to end their relationship in the beginning.

"Kennsuke," she simply replied without any hesitation. It was true and that was the fact, there's no point in lying.

She saw Len breathe deeply, inhaling a sigh of resignation.

"So," he began, "you decided that it was best to just forgive me, not because you truly do; but for _our_ son's benefit?"

Oh fuck. Now she was in deep shit. He had learned that Ken was indeed his son. How the hell did this man find out information like these so damn quick? That's one thing she had always hated about him.

But how dare he; acting like he was the one who carried the burden of pregnancy of approximately nine months and raising the baby for six years. Fuck no; she was the one who was there, not him. He had no right to call him his, or better yet, ours or their son.

He does not earn the respect of a title father at all. Period.

"I believe that I have no clue what you are talking about," she countered.

Len's eyes narrowed. "Don't give me that, Kahoko—"

"Hino," she interjected.

"Hino," he corrected through his teeth. "I just happened to find out that that boy is indeed my child too."

Kahoko glared at him. "What's it with you, Tsukimori?"

"Me?" He said, incredulously. "It took you six years—no scratch that—six years of not contacting each other, where as in those span of years I tried to re collide us back together but you ignored me like I wasn't even worth taking back for. And then here I am, back in Japan, only to find out by my own damn self that I had a son, a son!—that I've no acknowledge of whatsoever after six years!"

Kahoko flinched by each octave he had raised in his voice. He was enraged. She knew it of course.

"You don't understand anything," she seethed through her teeth.

He gave her a mock astonished look, "Understand? Fuck that," she flinched through his word. "Understand what? Huh? That the past years I've been trying to get hold of you but you and your selfish desires just had to shut me out of your life after one thing I did?"

"You left me!" She practically screamed, hitting her boiling point. "You left me to go catch your stupid dream and your calling me selfish?"

"And I'm sorry for that, how many times would you like me to apologize for my stupidity? You knew how much I've dream about this. And I'd admit, what I've done was selfish but the past is still the past. We cannot change it. But you," he glared at her, accusingly. "You, of all the people I know, are selfish."

"Selfish?" She challenged him with the same amount of glare.

"Yes, selfish. How could you? Why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? Why? Why didn't you tell me that I had a son all along? Did you want to shun me out of his life? My son's life?"

"You have no rights to call him your son!"

"And why is that?" He challenged her, taking steps closer as he began to trespass her territory. "Tell me, Hino?"

"Because you weren't there. You were never there in his life," she answered with confident.

Len scoffed. "Of course I haven't been in his life. I never knew I had a son until an hour ago. Why is that, Hino? What were you protecting him from? Me, his own father?"

Kahoko couldn't believe this man. How dare he bombard her with such questions? It seems as if the table had turned and he had the upper advantage here. Damn him. She didn't know when the tears had begun to form in her tear ducts, but they were coming out fast and ferociously. Len kept taking steps closer and closer, invading her personal bubble that she had created that separates the both of them but he seemed to not get the program and decided to cross the line. She subconsciously steps back, as if she was the prey begin cornered.

"Then why, Hino? Why did it take you six years—damn it!—six god damn years to tell me that I had a son! A son for Pete sake!"

She couldn't take this anymore. "It's because I did it for you, damn it! I did it for you! You wanted to pursue your damn career you loved so much so I didn't bother to tell you! I know that revealing Ken's birth will only distract your career that you've been building up for so long and the relationship we've ended was just pointless! It's always you! For you, you bastard!" She pounded her fists against his hard chest with anger, frustration, and embarrassment.

All those emotions that she'd been keeping inside her heart were final out, unleashing it's inner self.

She looked up with her foggy vision and see that Len was simply looking at her with emotionless eyes. He didn't even flinched when she had banged her fists against him, only letting her doing so without any objection.

Damn it! Why? Why can't he seem to understand her heartache? Why does he act like he doesn't even care one bit about how she's practically showing all her inner emotions that she had been accumulating through those six years?

She couldn't help it, she cried. Cried a river of sadness right in front of the man that she'd least expected to do so.

She cried for the guilt she felt, she cried for her son.

She cried longingly for her long lost lover who stands before her.

* * *

Oh God, Len thought to himself.

She's crying. She's crying right in his arms.

Damn it, she knew that that's his weakness.

He couldn't bear seeing her so broken like this. He simply just couldn't.

He didn't mean to be so straight forward, bombarding her with endless questions after questions.

Everything just simply snapped in his mind after seeing her. He wanted answers, he wanted explanations, and he wanted reasons.

But he didn't know that he'd been such a jackass about it to her.

Damn it.

He held the woman he'd loved in his arms, letting her sob hard as well as letting out the pain that she had been enduring for six years.

He knew that leaving her that day would scar her but what he didn't know was how deep the scar was.

He'd admit, he was such a bastard to her and he so totally does not deserve someone so kind-hearted like this angel in his arms.

He didn't know what else to do there but to stand there looking like a complete fool as the red head in front of him cried her aching heart out.

Oh yeah, such a bastard. He's totally earning the number one spot in the list of dickheads in history.

What else was he suppose to do? Should he comfort her?

No, bad move. Of course she doesn't want his comfort. After all, he was the man that had left her a long time ago with a broken heart, why in the world would she want a comfort from a bastard like himself?

He was such an ass. He didn't know. He couldn't think. Those questions just simply came out of his mouth as if his mouth as a mind of its own. His emotions had taken over him one way or another and he couldn't stop himself.

Like he said, he's such an ass.

"Kahoko," he said softly, hoping that it'll ease her a bit.

But no, of course not, it only made it worst by making her cried even harder than before.

Smooth, Len, very nicely done. You've just earned yourself another number one spot as an idiot.

He did the only thing a man—or should he say a gentleman—could do when there's a woman in front of him crying her heart out.

He gently and cautiously began to wrap his strong arms around her petite body, bringing her closer to his hard chest. He slowly draped a hand around the nape of her neck and brought it to rest against his collar bone. She complied without any resistance or complaints. She simply allowed the man she loathed embrace her to ease her in comfort.

Len was surprise though, he was expecting a negative comeback from her but instead, she simply curled herself closer to his chest, snuggling in demand for comfort.

He lulled her softly, swaying himself back and forth to rock her with gentleness and caring, showing her that he means no harm but just simply wanting to comfort her in ease.

He was a man of actions, not words. Probably through this, she would know that he truly was trying to say sorry for being a total jackass earlier to her. He knew that she had a hard time raising a child by herself. A single mother in her twenties without the support of the father was indeed difficult, and he admired that about her.

He had always admired her strength and determination for herself and others. She would always put herself last and put others she cared deeply about before her.

But then does that mean when she had said that she's been keeping Ken a secret from him means that she still cared deeply about him?

She did, as a matter of factually, told him, or confessed to him that she had only wanted him to pursue his career without any road blocks. Thinking back, if she were to tell him that Ken was indeed his son when he was still in his early career stage, will it distract him from reaching his dream?

He wouldn't be where he would be now if she hadn't not told him about Ken sooner.

He slightly jerked his head to the woman he's embracing and observed her.

He concluded that she was too, an idiot.

And idiot for always trying to put others before her.

An idiot for always thinking about others before her.

An idiot for always keeping the burden to herself and not wanting to lean on others' shoulders.

An idiot that he had madly fallen in love with.

And idiot that was the mother of his son.

An idiot that he would always admired.

An idiot.

A completely true idiot she was.

But she can't help but, it's just who she is. She had always thought about other's safety before hers.

She's a klutz, a hard head, stubborn, feisty, soft hearted red head woman that he had ever known.

He would take it back as a repayment. Redeem himself and go to church to confess his sins to the Father and beg him to guide him back to the woman he had loved.

Like he had vowed earlier, he would always fight back for her no matter what.

He loved the woman, damn it and still as the crazy stupid fool he was he's still in love with her after six damn years.

He would fight to win this woman's love, trust, care, and heart back, no matter what it takes.

But for right now, she needed comfort, a friend not a lover to help her stand back on her own two feet.

He's willing to wait for her and he could really care less about the amount of time he would be needed to be patience to win her heart back. If he could wait for her for six years, then another year or so wouldn't be that hard to wait.

But just for now, he would stand by her side like someone she needed for comfort, like right now since the only thing that could keep her together was his warm embrace.

And the last thing he whispered to her ears before she cried herself to tiredness was a simple, "Forgive me."


	9. Chapter 8: Fight for You

The_ Long_ Lost **Lover**

**Fight for You**

**By:** foureyesfreak27/hush27

**A/N:** Okay I've thought long and hard about this but what I'm gonna do is to combine some chapters and NOT edit them yet (since I felt terrible that I haven't update in such a long time) and upload them here. I will then upload the newest chapter for this story soon :D Life is tough people. Sorry for not being here for so long. Other than that, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of La Corda D'oro.**

* * *

What the hell was she thinking?

What was she doing?

Kahoko snapped her eyes open despite the teary eyes her tear ducts were forming.

After a few seconds of composures, Kahoko finally have the willpower to pull back from his warm hard chest. She felt him complied and immediately let go of her but still kept his distance. She quickly wiped those wet tears that the tears that were beginning to form in her tear ducts.

Realizing that he was too close for her comfort, Kahoko immediately took some steps back, away from him.

Again; what the hell?

What the hell was she doing? Cuddling with him?

Stupid Kahoko.

Idiot Kahoko.

Damn it, why must he be the one that comforts her when she was in a breakdown moment. She really must've been an idiot to let him get this close to her. Unbelievable.

Forget that now, but did Len really do that? Comfort her like in the old days when they were still together?

She hates to admit, she missed the comfort in his arms. Back then when they were together, he would always welcome her with open arms, welcoming comfort from her long day from work and school. A warm beautiful smile will always adorn his face when looking at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

No, what are you thinking, Kahoko? She reprimanded herself silently. He left, and that's the end of the story.

"Are you all right now?" She heard him all of the sudden, breaking her from her train of thoughts.

She decided to steal a glance at him from the corner of her eyes. Absentmindedly she began to rub both of her arms with the both hands, keeping her warm. The shivering sensation of his voice somehow excites her body. She shouldn't be feeling this. But, why?

She stared at those golden orbs filled with concern and worry. Why was he showing her this? She doesn't need his pity.

Kahoko took a few steps back once again, making sure the distance between them was well distant. She didn't dare to say anything right this moment. Her mind was still in a cloudy phase.

"I..." she began hesitantly.

Len stayed silence. Not a single sound was coming from his direction.

"I…" she tried again, avoiding any eye contact with the man. "I need to go."

Without another second to waste, she quickly gathered herself and ran inside with her heels on. She ignored the pain that's oozing down in both legs, right now, the important thing was to get the hell away from the place.

Away from her past.

And away from him.

* * *

**.**

Len didn't object to her running.

He didn't know why he just simply stood there looking like fool, but he just doesn't have the courage to fight back. Not that he doesn't not want to, but he's afraid that he'll do something that he'll regret.

He'll probably regret scaring her away, which was the last thing on his mind right now. He wanted to give her time.

Time to think about this, think about their son, think about their future from now on.

He closed his eyes, savoring the sensational feeling that's rushing through his veins when he touched her. The electrical sparks was wearing off and he slightly frowned upon but nonetheless he takes what he had left. It still felt the same as six years ago.

The beautiful magnificent feeling that with one touch, all his worries and sorrows disappear. With one touch, he no longer felt longing for her. That one magically touch had him wrapped around her finger.

Len doesn't know what he was supposed to do now.

He could compromise with Kahoko, saying that there needn't to be any romantic relationship between the two (which of course it was a lie that even a blind man could detect) and say that he simply just wanted to get to know his son more.

Well, he did missed the first six years of his life and he somehow felt like an idiot for not knowing, courtesy of Kahoko.

But still, he wanted to know his son.

The boy who looked and is basically the exact replica of him when he was a boy, the only difference was the fact that he had inherited his mother's outgoing personality.

He wanted to be part of his life. He wanted to be there, making up all of the years he had missed in his early stage of life.

Perhaps, one day, when he and his son get along, he'll be accepted by Kahoko.

He did made a vow saying that he'll do anything to get her back. But she needed time. Time to readjust, time to be calm, time to understand what the both of them had been going through.

"So how did she take it?" A too well known voice that had annoyed him from day one interrupted his trance.

Len opened his eyes and glared at the intruder.

"What do you want, Tsuchiura?" Len spat, clearly annoyed to the fact that he had come and bother him out here. He was truly not in the mood of joking around, especially when he had an earlier encountered with his late lover.

Ryoutaro took another step closer; making sure the distance was a satisfying one. He did not want to be a dead man tomorrow morning; he valued his life too much to get Len in his already bad mood worst.

Ryoutaro casually leaned against a statue and stared at him. Giving him an amused look, he said, "You know what I meant, Tsukimori."

Len clenched his jaw. "It's none of your concern." He said, turning away.

Ryoutaro let out a chuckled. He wasn't expecting a pissed off Len when he found out that he indeed have a son for six years. Well, saying that he isn't mad is an understatement. Ryoutaro agreed, he did have the rights to be mad.

He had actually been secretly watching the two behind the scene.

He hadn't seen Kahoko so broken before. So lost. Well, scratch the before part, he had seen her in a heartbroken moment; it was the time when Len had went away without a single goodbye.

He smirked. Oh Len, you are truly an idiot for letting go such a wonderful woman like Kahoko.

"Well," he began, "you're right. But when that concern involves Hino, then it's mine."

Len swiftly turned around. "What's it with you, Tsuchiura? How would you feel if you had a son and you did not know him or ever heard of him and he was living a healthy life, breathing the air that we breathe in? Huh?"

Ryoutaro stayed silent.

Of course he'll be pissed. Pissed off to no end.

But still, he could understand why Kahoko would such a thing to him. He, unlike Len, understand Kahoko better than she knows herself.

She was simply trying to let Len go. Let him pursue that dream that he'd been chasing since forever. He understands and knows very well to Kahoko's motivation on keeping Ken's birth a secret.

But the damn bastard just doesn't get it, does he?

"Of course I'll be angry," he stated, walking away from the statue to look at the fountain.

"Then you'd probably understand what I'm going through," Len said, turning away as he shoved both of his hands inside his pocket.

Ryoutaro smiled. "You sure don't understand women, Tsukimori."

Len stared at him, both puzzle and irritated. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryoutaro looked at him, boring his eyes to Len's. "Surely Hino told you that reason why she kept Ken's birth a secret from you and your family?"

Len looked at him with fury. But nonetheless he was right. Kahoko did indeed have her reasons to keep Ken's birth a secret from his family, including him.

"Why do you care?"

Ryoutaro looked at him bewildered by his question. "Why? Why do I care?" Ryoutaro let out a humorless laugh. "Someone's bound to take your position after you left. I mean, it's free for all isn't it?"

Len gritted his teeth together. Damn him. He had always hated that smart mouth of his. Always thinking that he's the one who got it all.

"What's Hino to you?" Len asked, all of the sudden.

The question was brought up short, but there was a deeper meaning to the words. Ryoutaro was a bit taken back. He too does not know the real answer to that question.

What is Kahoko to him?

Sure he would always acknowledge her as a friend. A dear friend as a matter of fact.

Why in the world would the great Len himself brought such ludicrous question as that?

Ryoutaro stared at the man before him, glaring daggers at his eyes.

"You…are a selfless bastard," he spat.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Len retorted, clearly taken aback by this.

"You…don't understand what she's been through. Six years, Tsukimori. Six damn years without you was…hell for her," he said, to put in a better word.

"You left her. I understand why, she understands why, but without saying goodbye? That was you pathetic excuse of reason? Tell me, Tsukimori, were you thinking of her when you made that decision to walk out of her life?"

Len was flabbergasted. "Of course I did! You make it seems as if I was a heartless bastard for leaving her!"

"You are a bastard!" Ryoutaro yelled out, anger took over as his face began to fume acrimoniously.

"You have no rights, damn it! No rights to come back to her life and act as if nothing has happened!"

Len saw red. Jerking his right hand back, his fist connected to Ryoutaro's face, sending him flying to the ground in a heartbeat.

"Shut up! Shut up! Damn it! Of course I have the right to claim her back! I loved her, damn it! I loved her!"

Ryoutaro looked up at him, smirking in the process as he wipes the freshly red blood that's coming out of his lip. "She's not a property, you retard. She has the right to be with whomever she wants."

Len glared coldly at him, "Why? Why are you so uptight about Kahoko coming back to me?"

Ryoutaro didn't bother wiping off that smirking off of his face. Instead, it even got wider. He stood up, balancing himself after the sudden fall he had and look at Len straight in the eyes.

"Because I love her. I've been in love with her for so long. I was with her through it all when you left. I was with her when she gave birth to her son, I was with her for everything." His gaze hardens, zeroing into Len's cold golden eyes. "Unlike you."

Len clenched his jaw, "How the hell am I supposed to know that she was carrying my child? She didn't bother to inform me for the last six years!"

Hells, this idiot was surely pissing Ryoutaro off.

Ryoutaro exploded.

He marched up to the blue hair lad and punched him right across the face, hard.

Len, who was surprised by this sudden attack, fell on the floor as he felt the strong impact through his face. He touched the flesh that is now burning red as he looked up at his attacker.

"You asshole! So what if she didn't contact you about Ken's birth? So what's it to it? If you really love her that much as what you claimed, then you should've fought for her. Fought for her until your damn last living breath instead of chasing your pathetic dream!"

Len stared at him. It was as if his words were like a slap on the face.

He hated to admit, but Ryoutaro was right.

He should've fought for her.

He should've.

"Now what are you going to do now, Tsukimori? You have no right to just stroll back into her life! You're pathetic I tell you. How could you? How could you do this to her, you selfish bastard?"

He stayed quiet. He couldn't move, not a single muscle is out of place. His body was glued to the spot.

He needs to think. He needs to calm down.

Every single damn word that had just come out of the green hair lad's mouth was right.

And it irritated Len to no end at all, knowing that his damn rival was always right.

Len closed his eyes, picturing himself calm. He couldn't lose control, no. He refused to. He needed to understand that he cannot just barge into her life like a lunatic.

He needed time.

Time to readjust and time to calm his inner rage down.

Len promptly got up, dusting off the dust and dirt that he had in his black tuxedo as he readjusts them.

He knows what he wants now.

And he's pretty darn sure that he's not going to screw it up this time.

Len turned away from his greatest rival. He knows that winning Kahoko's heart isn't going to be easy. Besides, who said it was?

Hells, he would go jump off a bridge or go to Hell seven times just for her.

Anything for Kahoko, he added silently.

"Where do you think you're going, Tsukimori?" He heard Ryoutaro asking, well, more like spat it out.

Len didn't bother to turn to him as he sauntered away but he did stop after a moment.

He needed to make it clear. He wanted Kahoko, and that's final. He's not going to make her go through any more heartbreak anymore, he promised himself that alright.

"To fight for her," Len vowed, loud and clear.

And with that, he walked himself right back inside the building to try to find the love of his life.

**.**

* * *

.

Ken doesn't like grownups. Period.

It's not like he holds anything against them, is the fact they all have secrets. And one thing he hates about his Mom was the fact that she indeed held some secrets of her own from him. Which of course, he hated it. He hated the fact that his mom would always treat him like a little child. C'mon, he is a six year old boy. A six, (according to a six year old mind) is a big boy, and he's not too proud of his momma right now for treating him like a little baby.

He can go do his business in the bathroom without his momma's help anymore (something he is very proud about), he has a room to himself and does not come crawling into his momma's room late at night because of some silly dream (okay he lied, he crawled into his momma's bed just last week only because he had a dream that a scary look monster was chasing him and monsters are the only exception), he can get his own milk and cookies, he can wash his hands by himself, and he can do his homework and play the violin without his momma's help. And of course, he's damn proud of being a big boy.

Anyways, he knows that his momma has been keeping secret away from him. And he has a guts feeling that it was about Tsukimori Len-san.

He knew it from the moment he felt a strong hateful and sorrowful aura around him coming from his momma at the mention of Len-san's name.

A curious little—big boy, sorry—like him can handle the truth. Perhaps momma knew Tsukimori Len-san before. But why hadn't she mentioned him about him? His momma knew that Tsukimori Len-san was his idol. (Yeah, big boy got an idol, there's nothing wrong with that).

But now that he mentioned it, he would always remember the face his momma would make when he would always mention.

She would always grimace, making a sour face in a slight second before masking it with a strain smile. Why would she always do that? It was as if mentioning his name was a great taboo around her. She would always just simply nod and smile as she listens to him rambling on and on about how great the prodigy Tsukimori Len was.

But now that she had seen her so boiled up and was looking as if she was about to launch herself at him, he was wrong. His momma doesn't dislike Tsukimori Len-san, she loathes him.

But the curious reason that he wanted to know was why?

Why does she hate—sorry, his momma would reprimand him if he says the word 'hate', she said that it's a very strong word—dislike Tsukimori Len-san so much?

Did something happen in the past?

He would like to know. He hates (well, his momma's not here now is she? So it wouldn't kill her if he said 'hate') secrets. He would talk about this to his momma later.

But now, he's wandering around the place. He doesn't know where in the world he's going off to. His momma told him to... Wait, what did his momma told him to do again?

She ordered him to go inside and to go find someone. Who was it? He can't remember. He has been pondering about what is the matter with his momma. Hmm, perhaps it was Uncle Kazuki she told him to look for. Yes, that makes sense. His momma trusted Uncle Kazuki with him all the time. Well, time to find him. Perhaps he knew the unanswered questions that will reveal his momma's past. He would like to know, he _want_ to know. After all, he was his momma's boy.

"Kensuke!" A voice cried out with relief.

Ken turned around and smiled when he saw who the owner of the voice was. He met him halfway before Ken was scooped up from the ground and was engulfed in a tight embrace.

"Kazuki-ojisan!" Ken replied, happily.

Kazuki breathed a relief. Damn, thank God that he had found him. He was so frightened and scared that something had happened to Ken. He cupped the boy's head and pressed it against his neck as he closed his eyes.

"Kazuki-ojisan, you're squishing me," Ken gasped.

Realizing that he was indeed squeezing the boy too much, he relaxes his embrace.

"Hino Kensuke! Where in the world have you been?" Kazuki reprimanded the boy softly. He looked onto his golden orbs to try to find some answers.

Ken frowned cutely. "I was in the garden." He replied, simply.

Kazuki furrowed his brows in curiosity. What the heck? Why would a boy be out in the garden? Let alone without any supervision. "Why were you in the garden by yourself?"

Ken shook his head, "I wasn't in the garden by myself."

What?

"Then who was with you, Ken?" Kazuki asked. His voice seemed too tightened as he questioned the little boy before him. It can't be him can't it? No impossible.

Almost as if his mind had recalled something very sentimental, he smiled brightly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Kazuki ojisan."

"Try me," he challenged the kid.

Ken smirked happily, "Okay, I was with Tsukimori Len-san!" He exclaimed.

Kazuki froze. Did he hear correctly? What did the boy said? No, he probably heard wrong.

"Sorry, who was it?" Kazuki asked once again, flabbergasted.

Ken rolled his eyes at his uncle's silliness. "Tsukimori Len-san! You know the famous violinist! He was helping me search for my momma!"

Kazuki gulped down. Good God! What the hell has happened? Kahoko would not like this one bit. Not one bit at all.

"So if he was with you, where is he now?" Kazuki inquired the boy.

Ken suddenly frowned. He remembered that his momma had shooed him away. "He's out in the garden with Momma."

Kazuki nearly choked on air.

Oh Lord, have mercy. He got a feeling that tonight isn't going to end well. Not at all.

* * *

**.**

Okay, calm down Kahoko. What the hell has gotten into you?

This was ridiculous. Well, where she's taking out her anger was ridiculous. She is in the restroom, banging her head against the wall as if it was some sort of punishment that she's giving to herself. Damn it, she cursed silently.

She just had to cry. Worst, she cried right in front of him. God she was truly an idiot. What happened to her strong will power that she had had in the beginning? Well, for sure that feeling had faded or rather flew out of the window.

She shook her head in disappointment. She felt weak. Weaker than she had ever felt ever since he had left her. But damn, when his arms had wrapped around her so…lovingly and protectively, it made her want to melt against him. She felt secure, at ease, welcome and all those bubbly feels as if it was your first high school boyfriend.

She scoffed. She was pathetic, she told herself. Pathetic to the point that she wants to hit herself harder with something other than bumping her head against the cold restroom walls. Why had had she shown her weak side to him she may never know.

Her stomach ached as if butterflies, nah it's more like alligators, were stomping around it. She felt sick. Not physically—well both physically and emotionally but more emotionally—and it just made her head spins around.

All she did was melt in his embrace which she wasn't supposed to do. She was supposed to be repulsive. Act as if he was a dirty damn disease that she was afraid of getting. But no, she just had to welcome the stupid disease into her arms. She must be real stupid to do such a thing.

But what was she supposed to do? He had made her in her vulnerable stage and he took advantage of it. She gritted her teeth together in anger. Damn him for taking advantage of the moment. Who does he think he is?

She sighed restlessly. She needs to stop moping around like this. She needs to stop thinking about him.

Right now, she has better things to worry about. Like for example, explaining what the heck just happened to her son. She was sure that by now Kensuke would want some answers. He is indeed in fact a curious little boy who would always be nosing into people's businesses. He would always want some answers at the end. So how would she word this all out for her little boy? Should she lie? No, she hates lying to Kensuke. He's smarter than kids his age and he would surely detect if she was keeping secrets from him or lying to him.

Forget Len for now, at least. She needs to go find her and hope to the Lord that he wouldn't ask any questions until they reach home safe and sound. She hoped the he had found Kazuki and was being taken good care of.

The red head regained her composure and stood up, patting the creases of her dress. She took a lungful of breath before exhaling all in slow and steady motion. Okay, now it's the time to go and find her son, get the hell out of here and go home and everything would be fine. Yeah, it will be fine, she assured herself. Perhaps a couple glass of wine at home will settle her mind down before she goes to sleep. Yeah, she'll do that, right after she tucks her son for bed.

She exited the restroom slowly and made her way to the main hall. She will not stay for the other half of the concert. No siree. She wanted to go home, as soon as possible. When she finds her son, she's going to drag him out of this place and go home. Period. Nothing will stop her decision now. She couldn't bear seeing her former lover on stage once again. Seeing him after all these years just felt so surreal.

Ack, now is not the time to be dwelling on him, she scolded herself softly. She needs to find Kazuki.

* * *

.

"Where in the world is Hino-san?" Azuma asked out loud.

The second half of the concert was about to start and still no sign of Kahoko anywhere. Kazuki found Ken and that made everyone's night. Thank goodness. With that being done, everyone can now stop panicking whether Ken had been kidnapped or not.

"I have no clue," Kazuki replied. "Ken-chan told me that Kaho-chan was out in the garden with…_him,_ so I don't know…"

Azuma shook his head. Damn, and to think that he and Kazuki were both going to help him get back Kahoko. He was damn sure that sometimes even though Len was brilliant, he's not the brightest in relationship at least. The only relationship that Len had ever had was with Kahoko and his violin. (His violin was the currently the ongoing relationship).

All of the sudden, both men hear some footfalls running in a rapid speed towards them.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" The red head exclaimed breathlessly.

Both men swiftly moved their gaze to the red head who was heading towards them, running; in heels nonetheless.

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki exclaimed happily. Finally!

"Sorry I'm late," she repeated once again as she caught up to them, catching her breath. "Where *pant* is *pant* Kensuke?"

"He's inside with Fuyuumi-san and Keiichi-san," Azuma assured her. "And might I ask where have you been, Hino-san?"

Kahoko's face went beat red, Kazuki observed. Ah ha, so the great violinist prodigy showed himself, interesting. Kazuki would've guessed that he would perhaps show his face sometimes after the concert but the damn man actually showed some guts to appear much earlier than what he had expected.

"I, nothing happened, senpai. I just wanted to have a breath of fresh air in me, that's all," she assured the both with a warm smile.

"Uh-huh," Kazuki said, doubtfully but still kept that smile on his face. "Well then, let's go back inside, everyone's waiting."

"Um, I don't think that we're staying for the other half," Kahoko said, warily.

Azuma arched one of his beautiful brows up, "And why not?"

Kahoko fidgeted. Kazuki observed that she was beginning to playing with her fingers as well as pursing her lips. A bad habit he may add when she's all nervous and in a panic stage. She would always have that guilty and nervous face every time she was thinking of something—more like an excuse of some sort, so that she wouldn't let the other party feel bad.

"I just don't feel so good either," she confessed. "Either way, I think that it's past Ken's bedtime and I'm afraid that this'll be a habit."

"Kaho-chan, the boy has the weekend off from school," Kazuki reminded her.

So much for making an excuse. Kahoko heavily sighed. "I just…I just need to get away from this. From him." She emphasized the latter.

Both men seemed to take the hint and nodded. Of course they understand. Hells, if they were in the woman's shoe, they'd be also running as fast as they could to get away from him.

"Ah, well then, I guess I'd better go get Ken-chan and grab your coat then," Kazuki announced, giving Azuma a knowing look before heading inside.

Azuma merely gave him a small smile, assuring him that everything is going to be fine. Once they both lost sight of Kazuki, Azuma's gazed fixed solemnly at Kahoko who was, as he sees, fidgeting in place as if the feeling of the air was unease for her. For a few more seconds it continued being like this until she finally settled her hand in front of her, intertwining them.

"So how did you like the concert?" Azuma asked casually.

Kahoko looked up to her senpai, a curious yet cautious look plastered across her flawless face. "Wonderful," she replied, knowing that that's the only word that she could come up with in this somewhat unease situation that she's in.

The last time they were alone was back in the restaurant and it just so happened that they both ran into Len that day which resulted in a melancholy afternoon afterwards.

"That's good."

An awkward silence begun.

"Wasn't he just marvelous," Azuma added on, not a few seconds later. "My, he indeed had improved since the last time we saw him. Which was six years ago I presume?"

"I suppose…" Kahoko said unsure, not knowing where in the world he's taking the conversation to right now and where ever it's going, she seems to not be liking it one bit.

"I mean, did you hear how he played Ave Maria? That was just…beautiful! The way he stroked his bow and play those long graceful notes, that was simple just magnificent…isn't it, Hino-san?" He took a peek towards the red head that was simply looking at him quizzically. He saw her clenched one of her fist before restraining herself from doing anything rash, he supposed which respectfully earns a grin on his face.

He turned to look at her with knowing eyes and a mischievous smirk on his lips. He slowly, gracefully sauntered his way to her almost predator-like waltz. Kahoko, stunned by her senpai's action, took cautious steps back, feeling as if he had crossed a marked territory beyond his reach.

He grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him, almost making her colliding with his strong chest. Kahoko's eyes shot wide. "W-what are you…"

"Shhh," he hushed her silently. He slowly lowered his mouth towards her ear and whispered something.

That something made Kahoko's head swirled up in a mixture of confusion and irritation.

That something will make her think twice about dwelling in past's mistake.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"_Let go of the past and give a second chance at life or else you'll be regretting it till the day you die," _Where his goddamn words.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Damn him.

There was always something about him that made Kahoko feel rather unease around her. And that was just plain creepy. Second chance at life on what? Getting pregnant by him? Hell to the hell no! Forget it, she doesn't even know why that thought had crossed her mind. He left her and that was history. Finish. Finito. Fini. Done.

And there will be no Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori ever. Period. Nada. Nope. He had his chance and he screwed it. There's no way that she'll be providing him with any chances at all. The least she and he could be were acquaintance, which right now she was currently debating.

Her mind flashes back to the memory of that scene in the garden. She couldn't believe that he had the nerves to do that. Ugh, just thinking about him makes her so…frustrated! Why couldn't he just leave her and her son alone? Hadn't that been her lifestyle for the past six years? Hells and she was happy about it too, and now all of the sudden, Mr. Know-it-all thinks that he has a right to claim Ken as his own. Oh sure, why not? When pigs could fly and Hell freeze over.

But now that she thought about it, what would Ken think? Wouldn't his opinion matter the most? After all, Len was indeed his father, no lying about that fact. And she hates to admit that fact that she believes that he has the right to know his own blooded father and not to keep him away. Would he hate her for keeping him away from his birth father? After all, she was doing this to protect him. Protect him from getting hurt by Len, just as he had hurt her six years ago. Ah, what the hell is she thinking? Maybe, just maybe, she would have a talk about his birth father later on. After all, she can't be selfish. Len may have betrayed Kahoko but he had never betrayed Ken. (Well, of course since he had never known that Ken had existed).

It had been difficult to drag Ken out of the place, knowing that he wanted to see the whole performance until it was over. He was stubborn, a trait that he had seems to only inherit from his dear mother. He insisted that he was a big boy and should be able to see the whole concert tonight but of course, knowing that Kahoko does not want another run in with her ex, she gave him a stern motherly look that ended all further arguments. Ken at the end reluctantly agreed, knowing that he loves his momma too much to even be daring to argue or protest back. It will be a fruitless attempt to get that fact straight into her thick skull.

Kahoko looked up from the rear mirror and chuckled. Her son was adorably sleeping in his car seat furrowing his perfect brows cutely as he snores softly.

He must've been tired, Kahoko thought.

She felt like she had forgotten to do something but couldn't really place it. Her son; check, her coat; check, purse; check…oh for damn sake! Of course! Tsuchiura-kun! She scolded herself. She had forgotten to congratulate him on his performance!

Oh yeah, what a wonderful friend she was. And to think that he had been there for her whenever she needed made her feel like the lowest friend he could ever have. He had invited them and she had forgotten to congratulate him. Great. Superb.

Yeah, it's all thanks to he-should-not-be-name man of an idiot.

Damn him, why couldn't he just simply continue playing and performing without finding her? It'll make both parties rather satisfying. He has his life and she has hers.

Kahoko sighed. Azuma was right; she was dwelling on past's mistake. But she refuses to give Len a second chance with her.

She wasn't sure if her heart has the courage to let him inside of her again and she sure was not daring to take the chance of getting hurt from him twice.

Sighs, parting is such a sweet sorrow.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Where is she?" Len demanded fiercely.

Kazuki, who was in the stage of confusion, asked bewilderedly, "Where is who, Len?"

"Where is Kahoko?" He demanded once again.

Damn it! That woman! That stubborn woman really knows how to make a woman go crazy.

After the performance, he was hoping to see her once again. He wants to make amends with her and her—sorry, _their _son. Hells yeah he said theirs. No doubt about it. Kensuke Hino was indeed his son as well. He wants to know if Kahoko was willing to give him a chance with his son.

Hells, he knew that his chances with hers were blown, but still, he's trying. But he had never had a chance getting to know his son therefore he was willing to give fatherhood a shot.

He had quickly put his violin back in its case after the performance and quickly made his way towards the leaving audience. But damn people! He was never a people's person. He hates talking and mingling amongst others knowing that they never know when to take a hint when the other one was not in the mood of socializing. But damn these reporters and paparazzi. Damn them for bombarding him with questions after questions. Can't they all just run along and find the Maestro? Arg, this was the very reason why he had wanted to limit his publicity. But of course, his damn agent, Yoshiro, just had to go behind his back and sell him out. Damn him, he knew that he should've fired that sneaky agent a long time ago.

And now, after a tireless attempt to get the hell away from the socializing class, he quickly made his way towards Kahoko's friends. Here he was, demanding to know where his ex had gone off to right in front of his senpais and kohais. People he had long in touch with for six years and now that he's invading their circle, he supposed that he seemed like a foreign outcast to them.

"Why do you want to know?" Kazuki challenged him, narrowing his eyes suspiciously to his kohai.

"I just want to talk to her." He simply stated, relentlessly. Was that too much to ask for?

"She left before the second half of the concert." Azuma piped in before Kazuki had the chance to reply. Kazuki sent a glare to Azuma that means "traitor" and frowned.

Azuma simply smiled that freakish yet charming smile of his that somehow, God knows what, sends girls to fall head over heels for him.

"What?" he gasped mostly to himself. "Why?"

"It's none of your business, Tsukimori. What she does, does not concern you anymore." A rather annoying voice to Len spoke up behind him.

Len glared at the intruder that had disrupted his questioning. "What concerns me is that fact that you still can't take a hint."

Ryoutaro smirked. "Well it seems that you, my friend, can't also take a hint. Leave Hino be. She does not wish to see you right now."

Len glowered at him.

The rest of their company; Azuma, Kazuki, Keiichi and Fuyuumi watched both men battled silently through eye to eye connection. Keiichi and Fuyuumi watched their senpais with worry glances, flicking their eyes back and forth from one to the other. Kazuki was watching them with calculating eyes, wondering which man would make the first move and Azuma, well, all to him seems very amusing. As always.

Len finally broke the eye contact and looked over to his companions. "Thank you for your time," he said, politely but as if the words came out forceful. He glared once more at Ryoutaro who was happily sending an equally death glare at him before stalking off.

"It's nice to see you after these years, Tsukimori-kun," Azuma said, halting Len's movement. "I'm sure we all have our differences in the past but still, it was nice to see you for the second time."

Puzzled glances were sent to Azuma which he simply dismissed them with a small smile before returning his gaze back to his blue head kohai. "You played well, Tsukimori-kun, you have yet to fail my attention once again with your wonderful skills. Do tell you mother I said hello and wish her well for her well being. Other than that, good night," he said and turned around to walk out.

Len stayed silence and slightly looked over his shoulder. His fists were clenched, trembling in anger but he controlled it. He does not want to go berserk right after a performance well done. After a few seconds of composure, he turned his back on them and walked away.

* * *

XxX

* * *

"Yunoki! Oi!" Kazuki called running after him.

Azuma stopped to turn to look at his long best friend. "What's the matter, Hihara?"

"You, what did you mean back there? You've seen Tsukimori before the concert? When? Where? And what did you mean back there?" Kazuki said rapidly out of breath, bombarding Azuma with questions after questions.

Azuma chuckled and slowly sauntered to the large window of the aisle and looked down.

"Well," he began, "Let's just say that our dear kohais had a blast from the past."

Kazuki scrunched his face in puzzled; "Kohais?" then his eyes went wide in realization. "Kaho-chan and Tsukimori? What happened?" He demanded in eagerness.

Azuma chuckled, "Nothing much…let's just say that it was one hard reunion for both." And with that, Azuma walked away, leaving his poor dear friend in a still confused yet anxious stage.


End file.
